Celestial Gift
by Wolfsalvo
Summary: What would happen if a third survivor was aboard the Forward Unto Dawn? What if this survivor just happened to mysterouisly arrive to Equestria? We will follow the tale of an ODST who happens to survive an unlikely survival during a crash into the royal courtyard, and what happens after that... well, that is for you to read, and find out...
1. Planet Fall

**Chapter 1: Planet Fall**

_ The UNSC and ONI all thought that the Forward Unto Dawn only had two survivors, The Arbiter and Master Chief Spartan-117. The Forward Unto Dawn had been destroyed when it was severed in half, and many millions of pieces of debris were lost to the void. Most were small and insignificant, but a few were as large as cars, but just as insignificant as the rest; all except one. All the troops that had been on the Forward Unto Dawn had disembarked and joined the battle that had been waged on The Ark; all except one. By choice or not, this lone piece of debris had been dislodged from both sections of the once mighty and proud ship, but it didn't go with either of the two halves that had been separated after the collapse of the Slip space rupture._

_ The lone survivor hadn't made it out of the rupture with the Arbiter back to Earth, where the last of the human forces were recuperating. While that would only mean the survivor would have achieved a similar fate as Master Chief Spartan-117, it wasn't permitted that such a realistic fate would be followed. Instead, being sucked into the wormhole with the rest of the debris small enough to not entirely destroyed by the forces acted upon them._

_ The fate of the third survivor of the Forward Unto Dawn will prove to be much more calming than that of either the Arbiter, or the Master Chief; but only if the landing upon the planet he was headed for didn't prove fatal…_

…

**-:Surface of Equestria:-**

Many of the ponies that were walking around in various villages looked up to see a rare and spectacular sight; a meteor shower. Many similar meteor showers have taken place above Equestria, but tonight was the night of the solar eclipse; where the planet's shadow covered most of the moon for a span of one hour. It was now, as the many streaks of fire streaked across the sky that many ponies made various wishes; ranging from wealth, to prosperity, and all the way to the wishes of obtaining their first Cutie Marks.

Red streaks and the occasional multi-shattering of debris in the high orbit provided a spectacular display of colors for the inhabitants on the surface of the planet, but high in orbit, it was proving to be anything, but a wonderful show of wonder, as the third survivor of the Forward Unto Dawn was battling just to stay alive, along with keeping his primary mode of entry intact.

**(Steel's P.O.V.)**

"_Come on you piece of metal, don't drop out of the sky yet!_" I shouted within my helmet as I continued to fight the manual controls for dominance over my falling drop pod. While I had experienced more than the occasional rough drop, I had never entered a planet's atmosphere at an angel as great as this, and the prolonged flight was creating a heat unbearable even with my cooled suit to bear. I glanced over at the display panels as I saw them flickering on and off, but I was able to see the red warning symbol. The hull integrity of my HEV drop pod was critical, and the internal temperature of my pod was now exceeding one hundred and fifty degrees Fahrenheit. I coughed as the heat began to thin the oxygen in my drop pod, but I wasn't going to let the blackness on the edge of my vision claim me just yet.

Punching another button, I heard the last of my emergency flaps tear away, creating a rippling sound effect in my pod. That wasn't the end of it however, as I saw a new development approaching, and fast; it may not have been an ODST's worst fear, but it was close. I braced myself as I saw a flaming mongoose coming directly at my drop pod, and I did my best to make it to where I wouldn't be jostled from the impact.

The hull exploded in a shower of sparks as my head was jolted to the right, and I barely kept my visor from slamming onto a latch near the glass panels of my drop pod. I snapped my eyes open as my gut shifted, and I looked down and saw that a hole was now in the glass of my hatch, but what I managed to see through the shattered glass was what appeared to be a castle. I groaned as a pain suddenly made itself known, and I closed my eyes as red dotted various spots of my vision. I took in a deep breath and fought the wave of dizziness off, but as I opened my eyes, I saw I was much closer to the ground, and that was when I took action.

Slamming the twin joysticks forward while squeezing the button under my right finger, I heard and felt the effects of my emergency thrusters spray out their load, but that wasn't enough, and that was when I noticed the chute for my pod had failed to eject. I cursed as I closed my eyes, and I braced myself for impact with the building I saw less than a mile away; and I was going faster than terminal velocity…

**(Princess Celestia's P.O.V.)**

Being awoken by the sound of the castle shaking wasn't what I had expected, nor would have wished for given the circumstances. I jumped in fear as I heard a dull explosion like noise from somewhere on castle grounds, before my bed reverberated beneath me. Jumping out of my bed and running to my closet, I used my magic to quickly throw a robe on over my body, before prancing to the door, and opening it. Standing outside my room on either side were two guards who were looking around, and I noticed their alert postures as I asked, "What is happening?"

One of the guards turned and looked towards me, but before he could say anything, we all ducked as something smashed through the overhead ceiling. When the rubble stopped falling, I looked up and saw the guards pull their wings back, and I saw a ragged hole higher up above where my room is, and a lower hole leading towards the opposite wall. I looked over and out the window across from my room in time to watch a black shape crash into the courtyard.

"We must make sure no pony was hurt!" I said, and I began to take off down the hallway, with my guards following closely on each side…

**(Luna's P.O.V.)**

I had been watching the meteor shower not moments ago, but now as I peeked around the statue I had taken cover behind, I saw the falling star resting there in a small crater on the ground. I was hesitant as I approached the flaming fallen star, but I wasn't sure if it really was a star. The other falling star had crashed into the pond across from where I stood, but steam was still rising from the surface, even if the water had originally been icy cold.

There was a dull red color coming from the inside of the rock, but I also saw steam coming out of cracks all around the surface. I had seen similar occurrences, but none had ever landed this close to the castle, and they never hit the castle either. Slowly and carefully, I made my way towards it so that I could get a better look at it, before I fell back in fear. Bright white flashes erupted from the top of the star, but they landed near my hooves as I got up and ran back to a safe distance.

I backed away as I heard a dull thumping sound from the inside of the rock, and that was when I realized the surface facing me looked like glass; albeit darkened from what looked like charcoal.

"Luna!"

My head shot to the side, and I saw my older sister galloping towards me, but at that moment, a sound like hissing came from the rock, and my attention was snapped back to the rock as I pulled myself back behind the original statue I had hid behind.

…

**(Steel's P.O.V.)**

The impact had been anything but soft, and I had successfully fought off blacking out, but it was getting harder and harder to breath as smoke and steam filtered into the cockpit of my drop pod. My helmet had been bashed into the top window of my hatch, and while that only did so much to daze me, it had cracked my visor. _I need out of this pod, now!_

Bringing a hand up slowly, I slammed my fist into the shattered viewport so that I could widen the hole large enough to let some smoke out while I work. I wasn't the strongest on my team, I was far from it, so after a few tries, I wasn't surprised that I couldn't break the already shattered glass. _It is possible it ionized partially during the planetary insertion… that would make it hardened. Where's the switch to open this hatch?_

Moving my hand around the side of the pod, I felt a small switch, and I flicked it down, but that only got the red emergency lights to flicker, before dying entirely. I cursed, knowing that I no longer had power to the pod, and it was becoming increasingly harder to breath, which was now giving me a severe case of tunnel vision._ Alright… *gasp* Emergency levers on top and sides of pod's. Why… why is… *cough* everything getting hard to see?_

Reaching a hand down, I pulled the lever closest to the top of the hatch down, and I felt it easily give way as a hiss greeted my ears. Placing both hands on a separate lever on either side, I pulled with all my strength. I yelped as I felt my right arm give way, and a jolt of pain erupted from my arm, but a crack resonated from the left side of my hatch, but I needed out of this pod, no matter the pain. Reaching over with my left hand, I yanked the latch, and my drop pods hatch hissed one more; before it launched away and into the darkness of the night.

I hadn't realized how thick the smoke had gotten in my pod as it billowed away from my armor, and I quickly hit ripped my harness restrainer off, effectively releasing my body. I didn't realize just how shaky and weak I had gotten inside my pod before and after the crash I had somehow lived through. As my helmet hit the ground, I saw the grass to the side of my visor, and I took a deep breath of fresh air, before I felt a deep pain in my shoulder. I tried to turn my head, but I only managed to twist my head so much, so I gave up with a sigh.

Pushing myself up with my good arm, I felt extremely shaky, but I managed to get myself into a sitting position. Using this time to take my helmet off, I had to push through the pain in my right arm and shoulder to achieve this task, but once I succeeded, I was greeted by the cooling chill of night air. I let out a quiet sigh, but my head snapped towards a shuffling sound, and what I saw wasn't what I was expecting. Standing a good twenty feet away was a pitch black horse with a flowing black mane, which meant wealthy human settlers lived in the castle I just crashed into. Pushing my way to my feet, I clutched at my shoulder as I turned around, but as I did, my vision died out, and I felt lightweight… and then I felt my back impact the ground beneath me.

* * *

**Disclaimer: My Little Pony and the Halo universe belong to their respectful owners, and I in no way own any merchandise or franchise they have claims and rights to.**

**A.N.: Hello wonderful readers of this interesting Archive. If you took (or take) a look at my profile, you will see that I am an experienced author, but I am new to writing to something like this. Rio was a little kid movie, but it had themes that managed to keep me interested; same can be said about MLP now. I started to read MLP when I got bored, and since I had seen an interesting fic, I decided to keep looking for new fics, and eventually, I saw the cartoon on TV. Hence my beginning to start watching the show actively (if not in secret), but alas, I have only seen one episode that had princess Luna in it, but that was when she was nightmare moon. So if my analysis of her personality is wrong, forgive me, but Celestia… well, I have her personality all figured out. If anyone can describe Princess Luna for me, then please do so, since my known facts on her are very few, most of them being from wiki.**

**I understand that this is the MLP archive, but since I won't be using many references and scenes that would include halo, I decided to keep it out of the crossover section. By the time I am really into this story, hopefully it will become my center of attention. Since this story is still fairly new, I give you all the choice of voting, as I can still bend the plot to my needs for now. Would any of you like this to be a romance fic between the ODST and any of the characters in the story? I personally am leaning towards one of the princesses, but the only two characters I no matter what won't write a romance for is Rainbow Dash, or Pinkie pie… Rarity is a big, well… I can't see how that would work out since I don't write lots of drama fics.**

**This is the longest Authors note this story should ever get, but I do reply to reviews, so that might make author notes longer, but only depending on the amount of people reviewing this story. Don't expect an update for 2weeks- a month, as I am still working on two other stories.**


	2. Failed Escape

**Chapter 2: Failed Escape**

**(Princess Celestia's P.O.V.)**

Standing over the strange figure as I observed its features, I couldn't help but feel curious about what I was looking at. It was clearly intelligent, but what it was, I had absolutely no idea. It lacked any fur, except on top of what I could surmise as its head; but still somewhat short. It obviously wasn't a pony, and it wasn't from Equestria; as it had come from inside the shooting star that even my sister had seen fall from the night sky.

Turning and looking out the window, I saw the moon was sinking closer to the edge of the horizon, and I knew I was going to need to perform my duty as co-ruler. Looking back down at the figure below me, I couldn't help but try to ponder where it came from if it came from the stars. Moving slightly closer to try and discern anything new about the strange being, I heard a cough from behind me, and turned and saw a guard standing there. "Princess Celestia, your presence is required."

Smiling warmly as I nodded, I took one more glance at the figure on the table, before turning and walking away. Stopping beside the guard that was going to be staying in the room, I spoke in a kind voice, "If it shows any sign of waking or moving, I want you to alert me so that I can see if it can talk. If it does, then I will need to have a discussion with it."

"Yes Princess." The guard replied with a bow of his head, and then I walked out of the room with the other guard, and we started to make our way towards the courtroom of the castle.

While we walked, I knew I needed to focus on what was to come today, but I couldn't ignore that something strange had happened, and it required my attention as well. Lowering my head in thought, I tried to think about what this meant for the future of Equestria. _Whatever that thing is, it comes from the stars, but it walks on two legs instead of four…_

"Princess?"

Looking up, I saw I passed the hallway that would lead to our destination, and I felt my face heat up very lightly. I was getting so distracted that I had forgotten to go the right way, but I brushed that aside as there was a lot I was dealing with right now. My sisters' birthday was coming up, along with needing to plan for next month's Grand Galloping Gala. It wasn't so much that is was hard to plan these events out, but I wanted to make sure my Luna's birthday was absolutely perfect.

Nodding my head, I walked down the _correct_ hallway, and changed my focus back to where it should be for now, running a kingdom for another day.

…

**(Princess Luna's P.O.V.)**

I yawned as I made my way back towards my bedroom, hoping to get some well needed sleep after last night's interesting event. While I wanted to go and see the strange figure up close, I was too tired to even want to make my way to the room it had been placed in. Stopping as I thought I heard a strange noise, I perked my ears up, but while I listened, I didn't hear anything, even though I was certain something had made a noise. _It is daytime, everyone will be awake right now._

Letting my head and ears once again droop down, I let out another tired yawn, and I turned and made my way down a hallway that would lead me towards another hallway, which would ultimately lead me to my room. I shook lightly as a cool breeze ran over my body, but I smiled as it reminded me of the cool night air from last night. I had walked through the entire castle garden last night, enjoying all the smells that a few of the plants only emitted at nighttime.

Turning down the next hallway, I smiled as I knew I was almost to my bedroom, which would mean I would finally get to sleep. As much as I anticipated the feeling of a warm bed and uninterrupted slumber, I still felt the curiosity about the figure I had witnessed emerge from the fallen star last night. _What was that thing, and why was he inside that rock?_

Shaking those questions from my mind, I used my magic to open my door, and I walked in with a tired sigh. Using my magic to take off my tiara, I let it glide over and rest on the nightstand beside my bed, before walking over to my bed. Getting onto the covers, I didn't bother using them since I was too tired to worry about them. Before I let my head rest on my pillow, I used my magic one more time and willed the curtains to close all the way, which made my room darken considerably now that the sunlight didn't stream into it._ And now, for a well-deserved rest…_

Lying my head down on my plush pillow, I closed my eyes, and was instantly dozing off as the sound of my breathing started to put me to sleep.

_ Creak…_

_ …Click!_

I opened my eyes as I let out a huff of impatience, as not a single person was to enter my room without permission, especially when it was daytime; not even the guards were permitted unless it was an emergency. Instead of hearing a request or some form of speech, I was greeted by the sound of something moving quickly across my floor, and my interest was perked, along with worry. _Who would be trying to sneak up on me in my own room?_

My head looked towards the sound of a male voice muttering something unintelligible, and I got up on my bed as I prepared to use my magic to defend myself should it prove to be necessary. When the blinds to my room opened up slightly, I gasped as I recognized the figure. It was the one from last night!

…

**(Steel's P.O.V.)**

Waking up on a table with a small quilt blanket was not what I had expected after crashing through the locals castle. For all I knew, the owners of this castle were most likely going to be beyond angry that a UNSC trooper had crashed through their castle. One of the things that concerned me was the lack of any life, aside from the birds I had seen outside. It was highly unnerving that even though I was sneaking throughout the castle, I had yet to find a single person. While that wasn't my main concern, another thing that popped into my mind was the fact that all accounted outer colonies had been destroyed from the covenant.

_I have heard about colony ships being unaccounted for and lost, but what are the chances that this is some unknown settler colony that managed to avoid the onslaught? The Covenant had never missed the chance to burn a human world to cinders, so by all means, how did this planet survive? It can't possibly be an Elite planet, as the castle is a dead giveaway of human architecture. Maybe if I make it back to my pod, then I can try to reboot my pods computer and see how far I am from human controlled space._

Rounding another corner, I continued to run in a crouched form to avoid being heard and seen, but then another thought entered my mind. _If my pod hadn't malfunctioned, then I would have launched with the rest of my company, and I would be with them… though I am sure they died on that forerunner world._

I heard the sound of approaching feet, and I guessed it was probably a small group of four to six by the amount of footsteps I heard. Not wanting to be found, I quickly made my way into the nearest room, and closed the door as quickly and quietly as I could, but when I turned around, I realized the room was pitch black, save for the white line running vertical on the other side of the room. Making my way towards the light as quick and quietly as I could, I muttered to myself, "From design and interior of this castle, those must be curtains or another door…"

Reaching the light, I saw the fabric to the curtains, so I pulled them open enough to grant me my visual of the area outside, and I was stunned by the sight. Before I could really take into account what I was seeing, I heard a gasp from _inside_ the room, and I turned my head quickly to assess the threat. Just as the outside had been a surprise, seeing the same black horse from the previous night was a surprise, but unlike the night before, I saw many more details.

For starters, this horse wasn't just a horse, it was a Pegasus and a unicorn in one, but how that was possible, I had no clue at all. While most horses eyes were all a single color, this one's eye color was like a humans, but with a blue iris instead of the typical brown color that I had read about in books. I snapped my head back towards the blinds as they opened with a sharp hiss, almost as if they had a mind of their own. While I had looked that way, I still saw the horse get off of the bed and slowly approach me.

Quickly facing the horse again, I backed away the closer it got, but it matched every step of mine with one of its own. I wasn't sure what capabilities it had, as books had only done so much to tell me how dangerous wildlife used to be. While that horn didn't look too lethal, I didn't want to get kicked or bitten.

When my back met a wall, I saw a dresser on the side towards the only noticeable escape I had, but I didn't want to step forward, as that might get a more aggressive response from the horse in front of me. It took its time now that I was trapped in a corner, and I swore I saw a curious glint in its eye. I took this moment to take into account how its main seemed to flow beside it, even with the lack of any kind of wind to give it the motion. While the horse's mane covered one of its eyes, I couldn't help wonder why its body and mane were both black, with a tone of transparent purple in the outer edges of its mane.

It stopped two feet from me, and now that we were closer, I saw I was about a foot taller than it, though that didn't mean much, as I was only six feet tall. I was pressing my body as far back as I could into the wall, but I was trying to keep as calm as humanly possible with a horned horse within arm's reach distance. It seemed odd, but to me, it seemed that this horse was observing me… studying me almost. _Those books on old Earth don't give justice to nature's intelligence…_

Now, while I doubted the knowledge I had read in the books, I had seen a few things, such as birds, insects, and spiders, and the occasional dog. But what I didn't think was possible, was as this horse opened its mouth, it spoke, instead of making some kind of animalistic noise, "I'm not going to hurt you…"

I stopped pressing against the wall quite as much as I had, but only due to being shell-shocked from being talked to by a horse, and one that sounded female none the less. I couldn't help but work my saw silently, and feeling the different stretches that were applied to the muscles, along with a still relative stiffness, I knew that this was no dream; dreams rarely felt as real as this.

While I didn't say anything, the horse in front of me asked a question, and one that I hadn't expected even more than her first words to me, "What are you? I have never seen anything quite as… strange as you are."

_Uh, my guess, if this is even a possibility, that maybe ONI or even the insurrectionists were playing with the DNA of old animals, and made talking horses…_

"Do you understand what I am saying?" The horse suddenly asked, coming even closer than before, and this caused me to once again try to maintain at least a foot of separation. The horse noticed this, and backed off, but I nodded my head slowly to her question, though I was still trying to find my voice after the shock I had just received. "Then why aren't you talking?"

Clearing my throat as I looked away from her gaze, I saw the window appeared to have a latch, which meant it could be opened. Looking back at the horse in front of me, I opened my mouth and said, "Because," Clearing my throat again, I couldn't help but notice the severe dryness of my throat, before I said again, in a much clearer tone, "Because I'm surprised that you can talk…"

The horse in front of me seemed to be taken aback as she pulled her body away from me, and looked up at me strangely. While she seemed to be complementing what I had just said, I took this chance to slowly make my way to the side of the wall, but stopped when her eyes focused on me once again. She raised her hoof, and I tensed up slightly, before we heard a knock on the door.

As her head turned towards the door, I quickly ran past her, and was nearly knocked down in my haste to get past her from a table. The table I had ran into fell over as I fought to keep my balance, but that was only achieved as I nearly fell over. I glanced over as the door was flung open, and in came three horses; a white tall horse with bright sparkling and flowing hair, or mane, with two other horses that seemed to be wearing armor. I swallowed thickly as they all looked towards me with surprise, but by then I was at the window, and I saw that the drop was a good ten or so feet.

"Please step away from the window…"

Looking behind me, I saw the white horse was the one that had spoken, and she stepped forward slowly while the horses at her side followed. I saw her raise her hoof, and the two others stopped moving with her. She stopped walking towards me when she was seven feet away, and that was when she raised her hoof towards me and asked kindly, "Please, come away from the window…"

I considered attempting to open the window, and I felt my gloved hand grab the rim as I continued to weigh my options. If I didn't get the window open in time, I could possible survive a fall this high without hurting myself. Yet, the more I looked into the gaze of the white horse in front of me with her waiting hoof; I started to feel more and more at ease. Taking my hand away from the window, I eyed all of the horses in the room, before slowly approaching the white horse. I didn't want any kind of surprises, so I made sure to particularly watch the white horse, as she was probably a few inches taller than me at her full height.

She raised her hoof a little higher the closer I got to her, and it seemed it was her version of a handshake, so I lifted my hand up, and slowly placed it on her hoof. She smiled as she lowered her head until her eyes were even with my own, before she asked, "Now, would you like a cup of tea…?"

* * *

**A.N.: So… here goes this chapter. I finished it 3 days after I posted this story, but I didn't feel like posting it, as that would mean I would need to dedicate my attention to three stories, which for those that don't write, can be very taxing. I will however start updating faster, once my other two stories are finished, which shouldn't be too long, as I have them fully planned out to the ending.**

**Krikanalo: Interesting is my game, if you can't tell.**

**A Wild Clover: I was thinking of Halo, and then the thought of Princess Celestia came up, and I was thinking about my soon to be halo/twokinds crossover, and I thought, 'why not do that with MLP, and instead of using Vio, use the Forward Unto Dawn?' So that is how this idea came up.**

**Wolves567: So, nice name ;D… and this story has a very… VERY interesting plot planned out.**

**Maturedeath: I am by far not a brony, but I am a fan of the show, so that is why I even considered writing this fic. Now, the funny thing is, I am using a medic that doesn't like the typical fighting that is done as his job, but he still managed to get through training and all the fights because he is still a good fighter… though he is such a good medic he gets others back on their feet so that they instead do the fighting for him :D**

**EllipticDART: I try to have all my stories maintain a well written aptitude to them… As well as keeping a high level of detail for any and all my stories. I **_**AM**_** an experienced writer anyways, so I have high standards, though even I still make mistakes here and there.**

**-BLASTED... I myself am too impatient... here goes this chapter... already have as far as chapter 4 done.**


	3. Knowledgeable Day

**Chapter 3: Knowledgeable day**

**(Princess Celestia's P.O.V.)**

Sitting across from the strange being as he was looking around nervously, I had done my best to alleviate his fears, but he seemed to still be feeling scared. _If only Twilight and her friends were here, they would be able to show him that he isn't in any danger._ When the doors opened up, he shot his head behind him and over the chair, and I look over and saw it was just one of the cooks bringing in some platters of food, tea, and drinks. Not only was I trying to make a good impression, I was curious if he ate and drank the same things that every other pony did.

Clearing my throat after the platters were on the table, I dismissed the cook with hope of calming down the figure in front of me. When he was looking at me, I waved my hoof over all of the platters, before speaking, "Go ahead and have whatever you want, but I personally recommend the tea…" I watched as he looked over the various items in front of him, before I said with a question in mind, "I don't believe I ever caught your name…"

His eyes were instantly looking at me with an intense, but curious sparkle in them, but I didn't have to wait for his name long. "My name… my name is Steel." He said, and his gaze drifted down, before it rose back up and he asked, "What is your name?"

Smiling, it seemed that he was finally starting to trust me some more, and I nodded my head as I said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Steel, my name is Celestia, co ruler of Equestria."

The smile I received from Steel was a nice sight to see, _At last, he is showing some form of emotion._ "Doesn't Celestia mean the stars?"

Nodding my head slightly, I used my magic to pour two cups of tea, but Steel had just made his first choice from the platter in between us, and I made sure to pay attention so that I could start my own research on him. I had to also make sure I didn't overfill the cups, but I made sure to watch from the corner of my eye as he raised the small berry pastry to his face.

When he took a small bite, which was the first time I had seen his teeth, and I noted how they looked similar to a pony's. Setting the Kettle down now that I knew he at least ate the same thing as anypony, I used my magic to get Steel's cup to him. When he looked up at the cup, he flinched, before he took it carefully. _I wonder what it was that scared him… the cup wasn't too high… or perhaps he doesn't know about unicorn magic._

"Steel." When he quickly raised his eyes and gave me his attention, I used my magic to raise my cup, as in a toast, and that was when his eyes did widen again. That confirmed my thoughts as his eyes locked onto my teacup, and I let an amused smile cross my features before I asked, "Have you never seen magic before?"

"I have heard of it, but it never really was proven to be real… until now at least…"

Nodding my head slowly, it showed through his actions that he had never seen magic before, but then something that had been on my mind for a while came back, and I asked, "Steel, just how I am a mare, and the stallions that are here are my guards, and pony's for those in the smaller villages; what are you? Sorry for my saying, but you are the strangest being I have ever seen in all of Equestria."

"I'm a human… you mean you have never seen one before?"

Shaking my head, I took a sip from my cup, before I asked, "Please do explain what a human is…"

* * *

**(Steel's P.O.V.)**

While I rummaged through my Drop pod, Princess Celestia was working on a scroll of some kind, but I didn't know what it was for. I had exchanged information and knowledge with her for over an hour, completely uninterrupted, all while enjoying the flavorful pastries that she had her cook bring out during the beginning of our conversation. I hadn't trusted her at first, and I had made sure I had visual on three exits at all time, but most of those exits were windows. Now however, I trusted her enough that I didn't mind that she stood somewhere behind me as I was stripping my pod for its contents. I had since retrieved my helmet, but upon request from the princess, I left it off. _Even if I don't trust most of these… ponies, I need to maintain a friendly disposition. I might not be ONI, but I'm sure they would rather a peaceful and friendly first encounter… unlike how the covenant had attacked us right away._

Placing my pistol on my hip, I couldn't help but feel proud that I had brought the M6C Socom Special Forces pistol instead of getting stuck with one of crews bulky standard issue pistol. I hadn't packed a main weapon with my gear, as being a medic entailed me to heal others and get them back in the fight; meaning I was packing medical gear rather than combat gear. _Though in my current situation, maybe it isn't such a wise idea to have a pistol and only a combat knife. At least I have this armor upgrade, it will help with whatever kind of task I need it for, but applying it without harmful drawbacks may be a little hard._

Standing back up after retrieving all my supplies, I now had my backpack full of medical equipment, sterilizers, bandages, medicine, and enough painkillers to knock out an enraged brute chieftain; I knew this from experience unfortunately. I had a week's worth of rations and a days' worth of water, but with what my situation looked like, I probably wouldn't need it for a while, unless things went south. _But I shouldn't be trying to do anything that would make me a target, being a medic means I am only in this unit because I was able to pass training._

"What is that you have Steel?"

Turning around as Princess Celestia walked up beside me, I bowed slightly, as the joke I had come up with since she was royalty and all that. I grinned as I straightened once more, only to see the small grin on Celestia's face, "This is my equipment… I'm a medic, so I heal people that get injured in combat."

"We didn't discuss fighting yet… Equestria is a peaceful place, so I must request that you remain as… polite, as possible." Celestia said, and I looked back towards her and away from my pod, and I saw the extremely serious light in her eyes while she waited for a reply.

Looking past her, I saw the calm scenery that surrounded us. Everything was serene, peaceful, and everyone seemed to not have a worry in the world. It had been so long since the human race experienced to true peacefulness of serenity such as this, and the only way I could see my presence changing it, was if I didn't help to protect it. _When has humanity had a day like this since the beginning of the war? If anything else, I will fight to make sure this world and its strange people… er… ponies; don't have to suffer from what we have._

Taking in a deep breath as I closed my eyes, I relished in the scent that only untainted nature could provide, void of any and all toxins, with no pollutants, and even devoid of the noise of human activates. All I smelt was the scent of flowers in full bloom, pollen, the smell of freshly cut grass, but not as strong, and another scent; but I knew it had to be some kind of perfume that the princess was wearing. Every sound that filtered into my hearing was peaceful as well, and instead of explosions and the screaming of plasma and bullets, I heard nature. Chirping birds, a breeze rustling leaves on the nearby bushes, and the small din of nothing that hid behind everything else, almost like an invisible veil.

Letting my breath out slowly as I opened my eyes, I suddenly felt sleep cloud my mind, before I quickly shook it off as I said, "I will only fight if it means this peace that Equestria has is in danger."

The relieved look that quickly took over her features showed how tense she had gotten, and as she raised a hoof to her chest, I couldn't help but feel amused. _So I enjoy the sweet serenity that this garden has to offer, but she is getting nervous, because she thinks I mean harm to her and Equestria? A jackal is probably more dangerous than me._

Turning and looking towards the forest, I felt a sudden urge to go and take a brief walk through it, but I wasn't sure if that would be permitted, as I wasn't sure if I was required to stay with the Princess, or if I was limited to the castle. Speaking of which, I turned, and looking at the castle, and saw ponies hovering around the holes I had created, and I saw where they had been repairing the roof and walls; but now they were all staring down at me.

"Well then Steel… I must attend some matters, but I will have a guard escort you to my room. When I get done, I will have a guard come and get you so that we can have another discussion on where you used to live."

* * *

**(Princess Celestia's P.O.V.)**

Jostling down another set of notes, I looked back up, and decided on using violet and dark blue streamers for Luna's birthday. Looking back down at the long list I had planned for the upcoming week, I felt the stress starting to intensify as I looked at the bottom of the list, and saw I had a week before The Grand Galloping Gala. Setting down the list as I using my magic to instead bring my tea cup to my lips, I took a sip of the slightly refreshing warm liquid, before I set it down again with a disappointed sigh. _It is always harder than the last to make a Gala better and grander each year, but this time, I need to prepare for Luna's birthday, alongside having the Gala ready to be set up the next day and additional preparations for the guests to be well entertained and taken care of._

Looking at the list once again, I jostled down a few ideas for what could be used for Luna's birthday cake, before quickly scratching it off, and replacing it with another requisite. I may have been doing these kinds of tasks for over a millennium already, but it was still a taxing and difficult list to fulfill when I want everything to surpass that of the previous event.

When I took a glance at the door as it opened, I was surprised when my sister came in, so I quickly did my best to put on a pleasant expression, while also rolling up the scroll and using my magic to send it to my room. Standing up and making my down from the throne, I only stopped once we were closer, and I heard her ask, "Sister, are you alright?"

Taken aback, I looked towards her and asked, "What do you mean Luna?"

"The sun has started to go down, and it is time for the moon to rise."

Taking this chance to look towards a window, I was surprised to see the time of day was nearing nighttime, but the sun was shining as bright as it would in the middle of the day. "Oh…"

Using this time, I quickly started to perform my duties as the sun princess, and I watched as the sunlight began to dim considerably, before I looked back at my sister and said with a small amount of humor, "It seems today has been a longer day that usual… I think I should go get some rest now."

Walking slowly to the doors, I heard Luna call out, "Sleep well sister."

_At least she can still get me to smile, despite the events that I am planning._ Walking through the doors, I couldn't help but let my mind wonder back to what I had been so focused on earlier; preparations for Luna's party. I have been focusing so much attention to the details for her birthday so much, that no matter what, I wasn't able to think about anything else… even if I wanted to…

**(Steel's P.O.V.)**

I had been staring out the window for the past few hours, taking in everything that was happening outside, and the many different sites I had to take in. It was fascinating to say the least, here I was, on yet another planet, but this time I didn't have a fight to expect, nor the constant worry that someone was running the risk of dying in my hands. I had already received the Purple Celestial Star for multiple injuries while in the field, but it was all part of the job when you're an ODST medic. But now, I was in the room of one of the rulers of this planet, and even though the day was drawing to an end, I was left to stay in her room; lest I get lost or end up somewhere I shouldn't be.

Crossing my arms and looking towards the distant towns on the horizon, I noticed a drastic change in light, and I glanced over and squinted my eyes, and saw the sun starting to dip below the edge of the land. _Hmm… seems the days last longer here before it starts to truly get dark. At least it isn't like Alpha Centi IV… those days had been horrible; two hours of night, and thirty four hours of hot, blazing sun. Why anyone chose to colonize that horrible dessert world is beyond me…_

Sighing softly as I closed my eyes, I let my thoughts go back to my early childhood, before the war threatened everything I knew. I had been living on Ricchezza when the news had reached my family, but by then, the insurrectionists had already ruined my family's riches. From what had once been a rich and prosperous planet, it had been reduced to ashes and cinders within the next month, having been the one of the first inner colony that the Covenant had found.

I buried those painful memories, but I wasn't able to burry all of them.

Spinning around and getting into a fighting stance as I heard a small gasp, I noticed the surprised expression that was over Celestia's face. I quickly dropped the fighting stance as she seemed to catch her breath again, and she said, "Steel… I'm sorry, but I had forgotten you were waiting for me here." She seemed to look down, before she said, "We won't be able to talk anymore right now… but I need to find somewhere for you to stay tonight."

Looking back outside, I took a glance up, and saw the moon rising in the sky, before I turned around and said, "If it is alright, I would prefer to walk around this castle so that you can get to sleep."

"Surely you do not intend to stay up the entire night?"

While that hadn't occurred to me, I didn't want to disrupt her sleep anymore that I already seemed to be doing, so I decided I could tough it out tonight; or I could always just have an energy bar. "I'm an ODST Hell jumper, I'm sure I can stay up an entire week if it was needed…"

I saw the confused expression on her face, but I only shook my head as I did my best to suppress a grin, but I was failing horribly. Walking towards, and then past, Princess Celestia, I grabbed the door knob, but I was stopped when she said, "Before you go, can you tell me why, and how, you are a Hell jumper?"

Turning around so I could properly address her, I looked down for a second, before bringing my gaze back up and into her solitary exposed eye. "Ahem… well, ODST's drop down from outer space, and as we are falling into the planet's atmosphere, our pods… or that shooting star as you had mistaken it, gets extremely hot. I have heard about a few people dying from how hot it gets, but that is very rare… but that is because of the heat literally cooking them inside the pod. Hence, the reason why we are called Hell jumpers, because we quite literally, jump into hell." I finished, but I looked away from her gaze, as I felt like I had just said something that should've been explained differently; especially without the death chances. "But, I think this time, I didn't jump into hell, rather I jumped into a paradise instead…"

_It technically is true. I'm not in any kind of war or battle that is threatening my life at every turn with every shadow that is made. Who knows, this might be the first paid vacation I will ever get… unless the UNSC never finds me._ "Well, thank you for that bit of knowledge Steel…"

Bowing my head slightly with a grin, as the thought of the UNSC had caused my previous smile to drop, I started to turn around, before I added, "Sleep well Princess Celestia, I will see you whenever you wake up in the morning."

After I said that, I walked out of the room, before I gently and quietly closed the door behind me. Now that I was out of the room, I turned around, and I began to walk down the hallway, with no destination in mind, but exploration instead.

**LINE HERE**

**A.N.: So, I have been thinking, even though this was typed before I posted chapter 2, what would it be like to do a self-insert instead for a story like this, instead of just basing a few of my own traits on the main O/C's? But then I thought even deeper, and I saw how impossible that would be, because then I would write my own fate for a separate dimension like thought process'ee… so I won't do something like that, instead; this story will just need to stay how I make it… amazing xD**

*****What armor ability should I give him? Jetpack, Stealth, Evade, Thrusters, Holo-gram, or something else I may have missed out on.**

**-Wow, no reviews for chapter 2... eh... I had a story go without a review for 2 1/2 chapters before...**


	4. Excruciating Night

**Chapter 4: Excruciating Night**

**(Steel's P.O.V.)**

While I was walking as quietly as I could through the castle halls, I would occasionally hear a sweet sounding lullaby coming from somewhere within the halls. While I didn't know much about the singing of this world, just how some of the UNSC planets would deviate towards a certain genre of music, I still wanted to find who, or what, was singing such a tune. I quickened my pace so that I could find whoever it was that was singing already, but that made some of the various parts of my armor clink against each other. _Damn, I will need to proceed slowly if I don't want to wake too many people… er… ponies up._

Coming through a large pair of double doors, I entered a large room that I could only assume was the throne room, with the tell-tale large throne. _I will need to memorize all routes to and from this room; I might need to come back here someday… or maybe tomorrow when Celestia is awake._

Following my ears and walking towards an open door I saw near the back of the huge room, I was starting to feel a little excited to find out who was singing. It wasn't every night or day that you found someone with such a lovely voice.

After walking through the door, I saw the forest in the distance, and that was when I heard the singing lullaby grow stronger, but it also seemed quieter as well. Ignoring the fact that I might make noise now, I made my way towards the singing at a moderate jogging pace, all the while keeping a look out so that I wouldn't scare anyone. _I am a running shadow… I'm not sure of how skittish these ponies are, but let's assume they scare as easily as a grunt near a dead elite…_

Pushing past bushes, moving around trees, and nearly falling over a few tree roots later, I was ready to put my helmet on, but didn't; in fear that I wouldn't be able to gage to singing distance as well. But as I rounded a tree, I entered a small clearing that was empty, but the singing sounded the strongest here. I didn't bother paying attention to the Lyrics, as they were being melded together in such a fashion that I lost all understanding of the individual words.

Looking over as it seemed the shadows parted from one of the nearby trees, I couldn't help but feel my eyes widen as a grin wound its way onto my lips. _Well I'll be damned, that was a chilling entrance, but knowing who is singing is well worth that small bit of fright. So I got the overly kind and caring Celestia, and also the wonderfully talented singer… er… what was her name again?_

I chuckled as I realized I never had caught this pony's name, but I decided I could wait until her song was over. _It may be a while… I can probably take a seat while I wait._

Doing just that, I managed to get comfortable without making a sound, and I leaned back as I closed my eyes, and enjoyed the song that she was singing.

**(Princess Luna's P.O.V.)**

Moving towards the center of the clearing, I continued to let my voice slide out and through the tree's harmonizing each word I sang well enough that not even I could tell the individual words. I knew the meaning of the song by heart, but when I had been banished to the moon, I had only a few things I had to entertain myself. After the second century, I had started to try and sing, but I made it into my own version; having changed the wording and pitches of the vocals.

Swaying my body to the side as I continued to sing, the song was mainly humming and singing without words now, but I let my mind soar with my voice. I wasn't sure how far my voice carried, but I didn't care, because nobody would be able to find me in these woods when I blended with any and all shadows.

Swaying the other way, I felt a breeze curl through my mane, before leaving a cooling feeling down my body. I shivered as the small breeze comforted me, as well as bringing the scent of wild berries to my nose, but I continued my song of the night. But it was then that I felt a strong urge to sing the real lyrics…

_ "Come little children,_

_ I'll take thee a-way…_

_ Into a land en-chant-trend…"_

Moving my head and facing the moon high in the sky, I felt old memories slowly coming to me, and it caused a few tears to slide down my cheeks as I continued my song.

_ "Come little children,_

_ The times come to play,_

_ Here in my garden of shaaaa-Doooows…"_

Finishing my song, I wiped the stray tears away from my cheeks as a smile crossed my face, and I looked back towards the ground. Placing my horn towards the ground, I used some of the over lasting effects of my song to bring life to flowers, but when I heard a voice behind me, the spell ended abruptly, and I let out a quiet shriek as I kicked out behind me. I felt a heavy impact, before I heard a dull thud, and I looked behind me, and saw the strange figure from before lying on the ground, dully clawing at his chest as I heard him wheezing… before all was silent.

_ What have I done!?_

…

**(Steel's P.O.V.)**

As I heard the last of her song finishing up, I opened my eyes, and got up, and I swore, that was the best singing I had ever heard. I stretched my arms out a bit, before slowly making my way out of the shadows of the tree's, still hearing the small amount of lyrics I had heard ringing through my head. I felt light on my feet, but I also felt like I had been carried away somehow, or in another sense, taken to another place.

Stopping as she lowered her head to the ground, I saw her horn glowing a little bit, before flowers started to blossom from the ground. _So… all those strange things that had been happening for no reason… it is caused by their horns? Mythology books did say unicorns were magical, but this is just, surreal…_

Placing that thought aside for later to talk about with Celestia, I placed my hands behind my back as I tried to be as clear as can be, I made sure my amazement didn't show too thickly in my words, "I never did get your name, but that was- _oof!_"

Blackness took over my vision, and I felt a dull throbbing in my chest as my back made impact with something. I knew I was in pain, but I couldn't feel the pain as my fingers clawed at my chest, and it was then that I noticed the lack of oxygen, and as my muscles began to feel heavy, my mind started to move through a thick honey like substance. A feeling of dread began to take over, and before I lost all rational thought and feeling, I had one last thought before unconsciousness fully took over, _Am I d-dead?_

…

**(Princess Luna's P.O.V.)**

Flying as fast as my wings could carry me, I made sure that my magic was keeping the figure in front of me the best I could. I felt fear coursing through my veins, for I had committed the worst crime in all of Equestria; I had taken another's life! _I don't want to go back to the moon, not again! M-Maybe if Celestia h-helps, he will l-live!_

Clearing the forest edge, I rushed over the castle grounds, passing the gardens in a flash, before flying towards the still open throne room door. Before I made it to the door, I folded my wings, and the figure and I made it through the door without injury… well, myself at least. Rushing towards the center throne room doors, I came to a halt as soon as they opened, and in walked my sister, seeming sleepy; until she saw the black armor clad figure in my magic's grip. I set him down as worry began to cloud my mind, and it was when Celestia's voice spoke in a shaky tone that I felt even more worry and guilt than before, "What has h-happened to Steel?"

Lowering myself as I felt a tear slide down my cheek, I started to stammer out an explanation, "I he… we… I was in the forest and he came from nowhere and I didn't know it was him and I got scared and… and…" I felt an immense wave of guilt building, and I looked down at the ground as my eyes began to brim with tears, knowing the disappointed and worried gaze that was most likely on her face. "I _killed_ him!"

I felt my body collapse as I shook violently, trying my best not to cry, but I was still feeling tears start to run down my face, and they were quickly gaining more frequency and speed. _I knew I shouldn't have gone into the forest, I should have stayed in here, but now I'm going to be sent back to the moon and-_

"W-Wait…" A course voice came from somewhere in front of me, and I looked up, and say the figures arm was raised, but the rest of his body was still on the ground.

He seemed to struggle to get up, but before Celestia or I could assist him, he seemed to stop struggling as his arm fell back to his side with a dull clacking sound. _Oh n-no… now he's dead!_

I flinched as his head turned, and he looked towards me with a pained expression, before he said, "I'm not d-dead… but you did knock the breath out of m-me…" Before he said anything else, he groaned loudly as he got into a sitting position, and he leaned forward, before saying more, "I-It is my f-fault… I shouldn't have s-scared you like that…"

When he said that, I got up a bit, and I saw the look that Celestia cast my way, but it looked more like a confused and questioning than angry expression. My gaze went back towards the strange being as he stood up, but before he was fully up, I saw him wobble around a bit, and then I heard him say, "I will see you all in the morning…"

I flinched once again as he fell forward, but instead of an impact, I heard a sigh from my sister, before she said, "I will discuss this with you tomorrow during our duty switch…" When Celestia walked out of the throne room with the figure in tow, I let out a quite sigh; before I let my body sink to the floor…

* * *

**(Steel's P.O.V.)**

Striking as it may seem, I opened my eyes, only to feel the burning pain in my chest, dead center of mass, and throbbing like it had a mind of its own. Bringing my hand up, I knew it was against regulations, but I needed to see just how much damage that black pony had done to me.

Unlatching my chest armor, I felt the plate pop away from my body, and I let out a sigh as the pain eased up a small amount. Sitting up as I clutched the chest plate, I heard a door open, and I saw a white horse in armor step out, leaving two others in the room. I raised an eyebrow as they store directly ahead, and neither one of them acknowledged me, but I was able to tell the difference between being ignored, and a soldier at attention. _It seems that these are the guards… at least now I know how to differentiate from status of these ponies now. Celestia and that black pony are royalty, and they wear a mix of crown like Tiara's, and have that frontal necklace thing… what were those called again?_ Shaking my head as I couldn't find the right word in my internal dictionary, I went on to seeing how bad my condition was.

Getting to my feet wasn't the hard part, rather than maintaining my balance was where the problem lay; for instead of being unsteady, I received a massive headache instead. Pressing my hips against the table as I gently set down the metal chest plate, I was tempted to take off the rest of my upper body armor so that I could perform some maintenance, but I shook that thought off. _They might now seem hostile, but I want to be prepared in case their disposition takes a turn for the worse. For now, I will maintain vigilance and keep the rest of my armor on, and should it seem things start going south, and then I will put that plate on again._

Grabbing the metal backpack from my back, I quickly set it down on the table in front of me, and I placed my M6C on the table as well. _While that ship and everything on it may have been experimental, at least they didn't change anything with our standard equipment. _Next came my standard equip combat knife, and this was the first reaction I got out of the guards, butI wasn't sure if they were hostile, or surprised. Looking down at the blade, I looked over it, and I didn't see anything wrong with it; it was only the basic seven to eight inches of blade. _If they are worried about this small thing, they should see what those Elites would use._

It was when I began to set the knife down did the door open once more, and the first person to step in was the black pony, and next came Celestia. The last pony to come in was another guard, and he took his place near a wall deeper in the room. Turning my attention back towards the royalty in the room, I released the grip on my knife, before placing both hands on table top and leaning over it as Princess Celestia looked towards the smaller black pony, and said firmly, "Now Luna, what do you have to say?"

_Ahh… so that is her name… Celestia and Luna, their parents must've had a thing for the Celestial expanse… heh._

Luna didn't say anything at first, and she looked towards the ground and to the side a bit, shuffling her feet a bit. When she looked up and at me, I saw that she must've undergone a thorough lecture, before she spoke, "I am sorry for injuring you the way I had."

I just returned her gaze with a blank one of my own, before I lowered my gaze with a chuckle to accompany it. It may seem weird that I was chuckling at an apology, but I looked back up and said, "I already told you, it was more my fault than your own; I didn't make any noise when I approached, so it's only natural that you got scared."

Luna seemed to shrink a little bit, before she brightened a little bit, and then she nodded her head as she looked back over towards Celestia, who nodded her head slightly. When they both looked towards me, Luna said, "Thank you Steel… I will be taking my leave now."

Nodding my head as I brought a hand up, I rubbed the center of my chest as it flared up after I took a particularly deep breath, and I looked over to Celestia as she said, "If you would join me Steel, I need to discuss a few matters with you."

Nodding my head, I grabbed the chest plate, and slammed it back into place; a very excruciating, but necessary procedure to get it back on correctly. I did however, wince, and I did consider using some medicine, yet the only reason I refrained from using it earlier, was I might need it for something more important later. Next came my blade, which I saw Celestia eye in surprise, but I quickly sheathed it this time, as I know understood that knife was a bad sight for them. Lastly, I threw the backpack on, and I was ready to go, but I would need to go back into the forest and retrieve my helmet before I tried to engage in combat of any kind.

"Steel, I will need to ask you to first give your weapons to my guards… if there is any danger; they are more than capable to deal with it." Celestia said, and I knew that I was going to need to make a decision, and one I didn't know if I was going to be too fond of. I could either refuse, which I could only expect that to sour our peaceful relations, or I could hand her guards my knife, as I'm sure they didn't know what a gun was. Lastly, I could give them both my knife and gun, but that would leave me with only hand to hand combat; something that I was only skilled at enough to be allowed to join the ODST's.

Grabbing my knife, I looked at it, and I placed it on the table; I'm sure that if it came to close quarters combat against these ponies, I wouldn't stand a chance even with a knife. Looking up and into Celestia's gaze, I saw her giving me a critical look over, before she nodded, and turned around. _I'm sure they won't lose it… I will need to give her guards a leap of faith, and trust her judgment on this. If Commander Salvador was here, I'm sure he would have me demoted for this…_

Popping my pistol out of its clip, I ejected the magazine, and pulled the action back, and saw no bullet resting in the chamber, so I knew it was fine now. Locking the action, it left the chamber exposed, before I placed both the handgun, and magazine, on the table as well. _If push comes to shove, I have more than enough morphine to sedate a pack of brutes… not that I would ever get into that kind of situation._

Looking back up to find Celestia looked towards me, I couldn't quite tell what it was, but it reminded me of a proud, if not surprised and pleased expression. Making my way around the table, I started to walk with her towards the door, before she said, "Even though I didn't know that was a weapon, thanks for leaving it anyways…"

* * *

**A.N.: Here goes this chapter, a nice little addition to this growing story if I say so myself, as it is over 3k words as well. Not sure if you can tell yet or not, but I try to keep chapters lengthily… I disapprove of those that write only 1k a chapter, but I can understand if it is the first or second story someone had written. I'm not too sure about trying this out, but almost every large story I write has a chapter over 7k words, so who knows, I might try to add one of those kind of chapters to this story. And later on, if my passion for writing this story hasn't dwindled enough, I might attempt a 10k chapter; which I have done for one of my other stories… though it took me a week of straight, unending writing, to finish it.**

**Anonymou: Thanks for finally being the first person to actually answer that question. Thought more people would've jumped at the opportunity to vote for the ability. Unless nobody else makes a choice, I will go with the drop shield, or a jetpack, if not both…**

**SwordSlash: I like that idea, but it sounds too close to a character on fimfiction… it really does. I won't be using that OC because after Luna's birthday, Steel is being sent to ponyville for an X amount of chapters.**

**Maturedeath: I KNOW you read all my stories xD… my faithful and loyal reader you! You should know I write the most realistic stories in at least half the archives I have become parts of, not to mention writing the biggest stories in 2 of them xD.**

**A Wild Clover: No, Steel is staying 100% human… I don't want to make it where he suddenly can't use his armor and weapons or abilities… Just like I said to Maturedeath, I write realistic stories, or as much as they tend to be when I'm the author.**

**Koryandrs: Development is required, and that was the basis of this chapter.**

**Swift Lightning: Just like Wild Clovers review about him being turned into a pony. No, he will stay a human, as I have some events that are going to happen that he will need the body of a man, instead of a stallion.**


	5. Agreement

**Chapter 5: Agreement**

**(Steel's P.O.V.)**

Staring towards the ceiling as the only form of entertainment I was granted, I had since stopped trying to have a conversation with Celestia's guards. _Even MP's will have a conversation, if not short, while on duty… these guys must have an extremely strict commander if they wont even say hello._

Turning my attention back towards Celestia, I saw that she was still jotting down notes while she levitated a piece of parchment in front of her. It was interesting and frightening that she and what I now knew as alicorns and unicorns were able to use magic, or some form of energy for whatever they wanted. While I had yet to answer any of the questions she had originally asked, I could tell that the workload she must be trying to handle was immense; meaning no distractions.

Letting my gaze fall to the ground, I began to try and think of something to do, when a sudden thought occurred; I could walk around. Looking towards the doors on the other side of the room, I suddenly reminded myself how bad of an idea that was. Sighing, I decided I could manage a few aspects of my suit while I waited for something to happen, and seeing as Celestia's guards were all alert, I would be safe without my armor; or most of it.

Walking towards one side of the room while I began to take the safety seals off of my gloves, I jerked my gauntlet and hand to the side in a rotating motion. A small popping noise came from the armors locking mechanisms, before I slowly pulled the glove off. Once it was off, I stopped moving forward, spun around, and took a seat with my back towards wall.

Once both my gauntlet glove pair were lying in front of my crossed legs, I stretched my fingers, before looking over the bluish and purple bruises that had formed over my fingers. I grimaced at the sight, but I started to work on the rest of my armor, but I first took my shoulder pauldrons off, so that I could get my armors arms off. It wasn't so difficult to perform these actions once you were in the company for so long, but it was when plasma was sizzling over your armor that it gave you reason to fear; another situation I had been in when I wasn't as experienced. _God, the one time that situation happened; it just had to by my thigh armor… I'm lucky it barely grazed the edge of my outer thigh._

Pushing those thoughts aside as I worked on getting my armor off, I made sure that the latches were disengaged from my shoulders before taking them off, and placing them near the pauldrons and gauntlets. _I wonder how long it takes for Master Chief to take off all his armor, or if others have to do it for him…_

Taking my chest armor off last, I let out a comforting sigh as my torso was now relieved of the stress of heavy armor, and I looked over the pieces of my armor in front of me. Pitch black, dents and scars running over the outer edges, and even a few scraps from recent events, my armor looked pretty good compared to the rest of my squads more beaten armor. Twisting my body as I tensed up, I was trying to stretch out when a few pops came from my lower back.  
Out of nowhere, I suddenly felt ready for a nap, and when I glanced over at the throne, Celestia seemed to quickly look back at the paper in front of her. I may have been imagining it, but her guards seemed to snap to attention as well, and this caused me to shrug my shoulders. Leaning my head back, I let it rest on the wall, before I closed my eyes, and began to relax, but I pushed my legs out, and heard a Celestia speaking, and I cracked my eyes open and saw her guards walking away with the parchment she had been using.

When they exited through the door, I looked over and saw Celestia approaching me, and to show curtsey, I myself stood up as well. As she stopped in front of me, she seemed to look me over, before looking down at my armor, before she said, "If I had to guess, I would say you are a soldier. Are you?" Nodding my head, I began to speak, before Celestia asked, "Would you like to take a walk through the gardens?"

That question to me back a little bit, but I nodded as she turned and began to walk towards the back of the throne room, and I noticed it was the same one that I had walked through the previous night. Quickly following so that I wouldn't be left doing nothing, I made sure to at least grab my chest armor…

* * *

**(Celestia's P.O.V.)**

Walking beside the strange man as my curiosity finally got the better of me, I asked, "What is it like where you come from?"

I made sure to watch his expression carefully, and I felt surprise as he winced, before he said quieter than I had ever heard him speak before, "It was perfect, I had the perfect home, nice weather, a caring family, and not a single worry in the world. My family had managed to become financially secure on one of Earth's colonies in the stars… the planet we had lived on was perfect." His expression dropped a bit, and I was left stunned from what I had just heard. His race seemed to not only inhabit their own planet, but many more.

"How many planets does your kind live on?" I asked, wanting to know as much as I could of something new.

"We only occupy a small handful now…" His downcast expression showed anything I needed to know about his thoughts on the matter, before he said, "At least we have the Elites now on our side, so we won't be killed as fast."

"Elites? What, or who, are they?" I asked, as the only way that term had been used was description for those that were the best at what they did; particularly my royal guards.

While we kept walking, Steel looked back forward and said, "Elites are these alien military race, they are nearly impossible to take on in hand to hand combat, and I think they are the main military backbone of the Covenant… or were." Steel let a smile out on his face, before he said in a proud voice, "I have even managed to kill a few of them."

I felt my muscles stiffen, and my hoof hit the ground a little harder than intended, and I knew my eyes probably narrowed. Looking forward and away from Steel, I needed to make sure Steel knew some of the laws of Equestria, especially with the way he had proudly stated that he has killed before. "Steel, you mustn't bring any form of violence to Equestria, and I mean none at all. Murder is the worst crime you can possibly commit… and I don't want to have to send you to the dungeon for such an easy to abide by law; am I understood?"

Steel stopped moving alongside me, and this caused a small amount of emotions to whirl through me. If he was stopping instead of answering, then I could only expect that as him not agreeing to the laws that were in place to protect everypony. Turning and preparing for whatever Steel was about to say, I saw he was looking up and at a statue of one of Equestria's hero's.

Moving back towards him, I made sure to block his view as I said, "If I am to eventually allow you to explore Equestria, you must agree to never harm anypony…"

His eyes locked onto my own now, and he nodded his head before he asked, "And what if I am only trying to protect myself or others?"

"You mustn't, harm, anypony…" I said, being sure to speak in a firmer voice as I hardened my gaze into his eyes.

He raised his hands as he backed away from me, and he said, "Alright, I won't hurt anyone… I'm a medic anyways; my skill is helping those that are hurt."

Nodding my head as I saw a guard approaching from the castle, I walked past him, and stopped before the guard reached me, before I asked, "What news do you have on the supplies?"

"Everything you have requested is inside the storeroom and ready to be gathered at your word, Princess." Replied the guard in front of me, and I saw him stand back and look towards my side, where I knew Steel must've stepped.

"Good, have the decorative materials brought into the throne room and the dining hall, as well as a few decorators so that work can be started right away. I will make preparations with the cooks to bake later tonight, but I want those rooms decorated before then so I can add finishing touches." I said, and I mentally thought about everything else I was to do for preparations for Luna's birthday for the next night. I was going to use an easy concealment spell for after the decorations were in place so that she didn't see them during her night duties, but I also didn't want to have her to walk in while making preparations before night was approaching.

Looking beside me, I saw steel tossing a small spherical object around in his hands, but I ignored that as I had more pressing matters at hand, and I needed to figure out what to do with Steel before I did anything else. He wasn't in the way, but I was able to easily recognize the neglect he was receiving, yet I couldn't let him roam Canterlot, or he would possibly create a panic from his strange appearance. I was willing to send him to Ponyville so that my student, Twilight, could possibly study him and learn more about his race; yet I hadn't made proper preparations for something such as that to take place yet.

"Anything I can help you with Celestia?"

"Hmm?" I asked, as I slowly began to come out of my thoughts, and that was when I saw he was now looking at me with a concerned but humorous expression.

"I asked, if there anything I can help you with? You have been staring at me for a few minutes now at least." He said, before he added a chuckle near the end, and said in a slightly more humored tone, "I know I'm good looking and all, but I didn't think her royal Princess Celestia would be checking me out."

Turning my head away as I now realized my error, I did feel my face warm, but only slightly as I quelled the brief moment of embarrassment, and replied in the most dignified tone I could, "Excuse me for staring Steel, my mind was preoccupied…"

"It's alright Celestia, but seriously, is there anything I can do? I heard something about decorations, cooks, preparations… I can help if you let me; anything is better than sitting around and doing nothing."

"Perhaps…" I lifted my hoof and absently tapped my chin as I thought about what he could help with, and that was when a thought came to mind, but I wasn't sure how well it would work. "You can help me by… no…" What I had in mind was instantly put down as I placed more thought into it, before I realized something that would make this entire preparation a failure, "You can help, but I don't think you will like the assignment."

Steel crossed his arms in front of his chest, and that was when he smirked, before he said, "Like I said before, anything is better than sitting in the throne room, and doing nothing at all…"

* * *

**(Steel's P.O.V.)**

There was in fact something worse than sitting in the throne room and doing nothing, and that was sitting outside Luna's door and nothing to do. My _assignment_ was to distract Luna, and to keep her away from the throne room should she awaken and decide to walk around. Truth be told, I wasn't certain how well this plan was thought out, because while I seemed to be able to get along with Princess Celestia, I had scared Princess Luna when she thought she had killed me. The only way I could think of distracting Luna, was if I somehow got her to come out into the garden with me and explain who or what those statues were about. It was a longshot, but perhaps I would be able to not only keep her from the throne room, but also learn more about where I was at. Princess Celestia and I might have talked extensively, but it was clear, there was still so much more that I could learn about Equestria, and perhaps the history of the kingdom as well.

_If she really is the princess of the night, then why worry about her being awake right now? I won't do more maintenance on my armor until later, when I'm not rushed into putting it all back on._

It wasn't until I let my body relax some more than I felt the dull wanting of food, yet I didn't even know where the kitchen was, so I was going to need to resort to my limited MRE supply.

Taking my medical pack off my back and opening up one of the outer pockets, I took out one of the medium sized rectangular packs I had, and I tore open the top so that I could get to the wanted contents. Sweet and tasteless military food. It wasn't as bad as the food that was served in the mess halls on the ships during the time of inactivity or combat situations, but barely. _At least the taste won't force me to keep my stomach in place, and it isn't as… exotic… as a few worlds' cuisines._

Placing the contents in front of me, I saw it was an artificial flavored ribs mixture, but I would need water to properly make it, and I didn't want to use any of the water from my medical canteen. Instead, I reached over, and grabbed the packet of crackers, and I grabbed the top of the ceiled packet, and I pulled the top across… or attempted to. Giving a sigh, I took my helmet off, and set it down beside me, before bringing the packet up to my mouth. Placing the plastic in-between my teeth and with both of my hands, I jerked it away from my head, and twisted my head, and tore the resilient packet in two.

Smiling at my brief victory, I placed the trash beside my thigh, and I was about to grab one of the two crackers inside, until a feminine voice asked from beside me in a sleepy voice, "What is… thou doing?"

I closed my eyes as I felt all my hairs stand on end while a violent shiver ran through my back. Opening my eyes slowly, I let out a breath of fear as I let the general shock pass over me, before I said, "I was just about to eat, but I can wait until later. I actually need to… um… talk with you."

Quickly placing everything back into the original box, I slid it into my medical pack again, all before Luna said, "Of course, but first we… I need to attend some private matters."

Standing up as I placed my pack onto my back and grabbing my helmet, I nodded as I said, "That is understood, but I was instructed to act as your escort until the next day ends by Celestia herself."

Luna looked over me, and while I hadn't exactly told her the full truth, she seemed to accept what I said for now, and I began to walk with her as soon as she was on her way. While I did my best to remain slightly behind her shoulder as we walked, I couldn't help but ask, "Luna, what are the citizens of Equestria like?"

Looking over as she did, she said in a somewhat quiet voice, "They are very… polite and forgiving. They also would make thou feel welcome, even though thou is a stranger. Does that answer your question?"

Nodding my head in confirmation, I looked back forward, but it wasn't for long as Luna asked her question this time. "Why does th… you think of my sister and I?"

That question wasn't one I was expecting, and such, I felt a chuckle start to come up my throat as I looked over at Luna. The seriousness in her eyes caused that chuckle to quickly die before it even had a chance to surface, and I asked, "What do you mean?"

Luna stopped and faced me, and I did the same nervously, and she seemed to shuffle her feet a bit, before she said, "I hurt thou the other night, but my sister hasn't shown thou any harm… do you like my sister more than me because of my mistake?"

_Oh… I thought she meant in a more personal matter…_

"I like you both, but I talk more with Celestia, so I know her more than I know you. It has nothing to do with you knocking me out, because that _was_ my fault… I did come up to you unannounced." I let out a brief chuckle, before I asked, "By the way, what was the meaning of that song you were singing?"

The immediate turning of her head was enough for me to realize that was suddenly a bad subject, and it was immediately reinforced when she said, "I would rather not discuss that song… and I would like it if you don't discuss it with anypony."

I was taken aback slightly, but I complied with nodding my head again, and then we were both walking down the hallway once more…

**A.N.: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Spartan of Sparta: I'm actually thinking either going with the suggestion of a bubble shield, or possibly go all out and give him the jetpack. I do intend him interacting with the inside of the forest a bit. Thanks for the suggestion however.**

**Southhoof: This plot does seem a little short to myself, but looking at this chapter, I basically used 5k words to describe a 24hour time period.**

**Swift Lightning: He shouldn't, but if he does, he has two other guns; and their ammo uses Bicep power ;)**


	6. Interesting Situations

**Chapter 6: Interesting Situations**

**(Steel's P.O.V.)**

Letting out a tired yawn, I smiled as looked up and at the decorations that Celestia had hid with magic the previous day, but I couldn't help but notice a single flaw to the entire setup; where was the birthday cake? Looking back towards Celestia, I looked down, and I absent mindedly looked at her hooves as I tried to find the best way to word my question. It wasn't until she shifted her hooves a bit that I shook my head and just said it bluntly, "Where is the cake? Every birthday needs a cake…"

I swore there was a small reddish tint on Celestia's cheeks, but when I rubbed my eyes to get the slight fuzzy distortion of sleepiness out of them, it wasn't there. Letting it go as I mistook it for something that wasn't there, the royal alicorn princess finally said with a peculiar look in her gaze, "Ah yes, the cake. It won't be brought out until later, as we will be celebrating closer to night time, at which point gifts will… oh no…"

Bringing my wandering gaze back into focus as my eyes slightly narrowed, I looked back at the princess, and saw the worried expression cross her features. Her eyes were slightly unfocused while they seemed to scan an invisible list, but I however was still in the dark, "Princess, what is the matter?"

She seemed to come from her revere all of a sudden, and sadness came to her eyes as she said, "I forgot to get my dear little sister a present…"

"Oh, well that isn't a good thing…" I murmured to myself, and I looked towards the ground, until it hit me like a ton of bricks. Last night had probably been a stroke of luck, for Celestia that is, as Luna and I had quite the conversation while we had walked through the castle and gardens. Looking towards the distressed Celestia with a smirk, I let out a brief chuckle as I said, "I know what you can get her. Why don't you have the best baker in all of Canterlot bake her up a batch of mint and chocolate chip cookies? She told me last night those were her favorite snacks when she was young, but she can't seem to find them made like how they used to anymore…"

Looking over my shoulder, I felt a breeze flow over me, before Celestia laughed loudly, and I felt a smile cross my lips, until I felt myself shudder as a large yawn came over me. Blinking a few times to rid the white spots from my vision, I couldn't help but notice how much that had affected me. I might be an ODST, but I had gotten little, to no sleep for the past few nights. The longest sleep I had all this week was a merciful 8 hours, with the brief two to four hour naps between a few days, _I'm not in combat, I don't need to force myself through this all…_

"Princess Celestia?" She stopped writing on a piece of parchment that had come from nowhere, and she looked towards me with a new light to them, before I said, "I would appreciate it if I can possibly get a room in which I can sleep, and hopefully a bath before I take a rest as well."

The recoil from her was just as unexpected as when I came across an Elite with an energy sword, and she said apologetically, "Sorry about that Steel, I have been meaning to get the room situation dealt with, as for the bath, I will have a servant escort you to one, before you go to a room." She quickly conjured up another piece of parchment, before she wrote something on it quickly, and it was sent out of the window and to wherever else, before she asked, "When would you like to be awoken to attend Luna's birthday?"

As the front of the palace room door was opened, I heard the sound of someone… er, _somepony_ approaching, but I politely replied to the princess in front of me, "Whenever you see fit will be best."

When her gaze shifted next to me with a soft smile, she said, "Please show our guest here to the bathing chambers, and then show him to a guest room so he can get some rest."

"Yes your highness."

Turning and walking with the servant, I glanced over my shoulder and saw Celestia had went back to writing, and that meant she was going to be just as busy as today as the other days. _I need to meet more people around here if she is my only real socially interactive outlet…_

**(Princess Celestia's P.O.V.)**

Glancing out of the corner of my eye as Steel looked back forward, I felt a small smile cross my muzzle as he continued to walk away, and I felt oddly glad that he had crashed through my castle. I hadn't felt this much curiosity since meeting Twilight as a little filly. Returning my attention back towards the parchment, I used my magic to bring the quill across the paper, before writing down the specifics of what I remembered of the cookies Steel had referred to.

…

**(Steel's P.O.V.)**

Leaning back as the warm and steaming water eased all the soreness and tensions from my muscles, I let my body relax more than it had in a long time. Compared to the showers aboard the ships I was always on, this was pretty damn close to heaven, and it was all mine to relax in, completely by myself. I kept my eyes open for fear that if I truly did relax and close my eyes, that I would drift into slumber before I even finished washing.

Stirring the water in front of me with my hands, I let my mind wonder back to earlier days in the war, to how it had first been just elites. It was a frightening prospect when you came across them, as they stood taller than I would like to imagine, and then there were the jackals, who I had heard stories were they would eat captured marines. Shaking that thought from my head, it went next to brutes, which were even worse than elites, with how they were capable of-

_ NO! Stop it! You don't need to torment yourself with those horrible memories anymore…_

_ Think about happy thoughts! Think of anything… Equestria, how about that? It is so peaceful here, and it is perfect! No wars, no pollutions, not even any sound if no one is talking… this is truly a perfect haven from all those horrible battles…_

I felt the tension once more leave my mind and body, and even then, for some unknown reason, Celestia came to mind. Then it clicked in my head, and I let a smile cross my lips as a chuckle echoed across the empty room, and I quietly spoke to myself, "Every great country needs an even greater leader… not to mention she keeps war from breaking out from her people…"

Feeling another yawn cross my lips, I shook my head, before I went to work on cleaning myself so that I can get to a bed already…

…

Taking my last piece of armor off of my body and setting it down beside the cushion for a bed, I placed the helmet at the head of the armor. Sliding myself under the blankets, I looked around for a pillow, but upon finding none, I simply shrugged, and slid my arms across the plush cushion, and lying my face across my arms, and feeling sleep slowly start to come to me. The warmth of the bed, the brief amount of my daily memories, and the amount of sleep I was deprived of started to get to me, before I slowly fell into a deep slumber…

* * *

My slumber was interrupted for an unknown reason, and I groaned quietly as I rolled back onto my back, where I felt warmth once more start to seep into my body. Everything began to become a fuzzy mess once more, before it was disturbed by a gentle nudging sensation. Whatever it was, it felt warm, yet soft, and I felt my cheeks twitch briefly, almost forming a smile as I thought of a pillow; the sheer thought of something as comfortable as that made me sigh briefly. It wasn't until the sensation came back however that I heard a feminine voice saying gently, "Steel, it is almost time…"

Cracking open one of my eyes, I caught sight of Princess Celestia standing next to the cushion bed, and when I registered it was her entirely instead of just thought, I gradually pushed myself up. Bringing a hand up to my eyes, I rubbed the sleep out of them so that I could actually wake up entirely.

Instead of the slow wakeup call that I had been expecting, I was drawn into a tight hug by none other than the princess herself, and I felt myself flush red. The heat I felt resonating from her chest into my own was only one reason, but I felt the blush only grow stronger when I remembered I was only in my boxers, as I hadn't wanted to wear my jumpsuit into the bed. "Steel, thank you for that wonderful suggestion earlier. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to get as much done today, for I would have been too worried over what to get, or in this case, make for Luna."

It felt more awkward than it really was, but I slowly put my arms around her and gave her a gentle hug back as I said, "Uh huh… y-yeah, no problem"

Her coat of fur felt extremely soft… almost like the silk blanket that I used to keep myself warm, but it wasn't until she pulled away did I release my grip on her, and she saw my current state. There was no possible way she didn't notice the blush on my cheeks, but it was when she moved away did I look up again and saw her smiling towards me with a humorous expression, before she said, "You look so different without your armor on…"

Chuckling nervously, I asked, "How so?"

"For starters, you are a smaller without it… and now I can fully see you." Celestia actually looked over my body, and I felt myself blush even more, before I slid my feet over the bed.

Grabbing my jumpsuit, I quickly put it on, and I started to don my armor, before Celestia asked, "Steel, if you would, can you leave your armor… I can assure you that there will not be need for it."

Holding the arm guard halfway to its mark, I looked at it, before at my remaining gear on the floor, and the reply should have been an instant, 'no, I need to keep it with me at all times.' Yet, instead of giving her that answer, I looked over towards her, and I felt myself suddenly feel uneasy, _First your guns Steel, now it is your armor… what will she ask for next? But… it isn't like she isn't looking out for me, if she really wanted anything to happen to me, she could've just had her guards do so after I gave her my weapons._

Letting out a huge sigh as I resigned, I looked towards her eyes as I lowered my arm guard, and I said, "Only for you princess… only for you…"

"Please, when we are alone, you need only to call me Celestia." She said with a smile and a faint, but still noticeable blush on her own cheeks.

Slowly taking off my shoulder pauldrons, I removed the arm guard for my right arm as well, before sliding my gloves off, but I held the latch for my chest plate, and that was when I hesitated. This was the last piece of armor that I was going to take off, as I was going to keep what was on my legs on, but this was upper body armor… this was my last line of defense against anything that could, and would, harm me. I felt a worried frown cross my neutral façade, and as I looked up into Celestia's eyes, I couldn't help but feel that it would be wrong to betray her, even in such a small way as this. Popping the latch, I let out another sigh as I slowly took it off, and when it joined its comrades on the floor beside me, I slowly made my way towards Celestia.

When I was standing beside her, she gave me her traditional warm smile, before the door opened with a glow of tan gold. I followed her out of the room, and I looked back towards my armor from in the hallway, before she closed the door once more.

Making my way down the hallway beside Celestia, I noticed the feeling of being drawn closer as her wing wrapped around my shoulder, and I looked over and saw Celestia watching me from the corner of her eye as she said, "I understand that you feel protected by your armor, but it is time those of this land meet you and learn of your existence before you roam around the city. You and I will be greeting the nobles and guests as they arrive." Looking back forward as her wing held me there beside her as we walked; I felt a nervous build up in my gut as what she said just now sunk in.

"Wouldn't it be a better idea if I remained hidden off to the side… what if my appearance frightens the guests instead of them welcoming me?" I asked. Those that were scared tended to become more violent or dangerous from past experiences, and while I'm sure I could handle one of the guards here at the palace, I wasn't sure if I could fend off multiple ponies the size of Celestia, especially as under armed as I currently was.

Princess Celestia, ever there to remind me about the trust I held for her, said, "Nonsense, I'm sure they will welcome you all the more if you're there at my side during their arrival. Don't you trust my judgment Steel?"

Glancing back over at her, I nervously smiled, before it dropped as I spoke, "Of course I trust you Princess… it is the others I don't trust."

The longer I walked beside Celestia as close as I was, it was becoming painfully aware that I was going to be expected to remain there, so just how her wing was wrapped around me, I lifted my arm up, and draped it over her back and near her shoulders. While it felt odd, and extremely out of place, I found myself feeling more how I had before I joined the fight for survival with the UNSC; like a civilian. I was an ODST, known for our ruthlessness and our effectiveness in combat; we weren't expected to have the capacity to act how I was currently exhibiting. I may not show traits of the ninety-nine perfect of other ODST's, but I still had those traits, along with carrying the reputation on my shoulders; yet here I was.

Still unsure of what my current position was other than an ally, I didn't know if I was expected to put my palm to her shoulder, hold my arm there, or what else; so I just closed my hand into a fist and kept my hand lightly on her opposite shoulder.

Walking down the hallway, I tried effortlessly to keep my mind calm, but it wasn't until we came to a large open room with a large staircase did I feel the uneasy feeling return in full force, and my heart slowly began to beat just a little faster.

When Celestia removed her wing from my shoulder and back, I brought my arm back to myself as it seemed to right thing to do. _I don't think the guests would take to kindly if I'm practically holding the Princess under one of my arms… from what I saw while with her and Luna, neither of them even made physical contact with any of the others that moved about the castle. The only contact I ever made with Luna was that kick, and an accidental bump, and those were both brief…_

Glancing over at Celestia as I thought about it some more, I now realized just how odd it was that Celestia was the only one to make physical contact with me, along with being the only one to actually purposely do so. _Does she not mind as much as the others, or does it actually run deeper than that?_

_ What am I even thinking? Romantically…? _That thought formed a heat feeling sensation to surge into my cheeks, and I forced my gaze away from Celestia to try and avoid any awkwardness, yet that wasn't to be. Feeling myself pulled back by a gentle force all over my body, I nearly shouted in surprise, until I saw the tan goldish glow surround my body, and I instantly knew it was Celestia's doing. When I was at her side, she smiled towards me with a hint of humor in her eyes, and said, "We will wait and greet all the guests here."

As the glow dissipated, she looked back forward, and I did the same, and that was when I saw the first of the guests start to arrive. As the small wave of ponies began to approach, I saw I was going to surprisingly be larger than them, even without my armor. I did my best to put my previous thoughts into the back of my mind as they came up the stairs, and the first pair of guests that were going to reached us eyed my curiously, with the small hint of fear in their eyes. It wasn't until I felt a small breeze did I glance over, and see Celestia had opened her wings slightly.

Upon looking back in front of us, the guests both seemed to bow slightly, before Celestia spoke from beside me, "Welcome, thank you for coming."

They both nodded, before the thicker pony to the side asked, "Princess, what is this creature…?"

Looking over at Celestia, she smiled towards me, before nodding towards me. Feeling a bit more nervous as she felt it would be better for me to reply, I turned my view back to those in front of me, and I cleared my throat. "Uh… I'm a human…" Not quite sure what else to say, I decided it best to repeat the princess, "W-Welcome… thanks for coming…"

The curiosity on their faces grew, and those behind them caused them to peak around them, and all their gazes fell onto me. Taking a few small steps back, I was stopped almost instantly by Celestia's already outstretched wing, and I glanced over, only to see her smiling encouragingly to me, before my attention was grabbed by a chuckle in front of me, and a feminine voice spoke up from the slimmer and smaller pony, "He appears to be quite the shy one… how come we haven't seen more humans like you?"

Once again, I was expected to do the talking, and I needed to come up with a quick answer, "I'm only here by accident… I come from the stars." The widening of eyes and the increase in ponies approaching only further made me wish I had my armor, and possibly my helmet so that I could hide my eyes and polarize it so that they didn't notice my searching for an exit.

"Everypony, if you would like to learn more about my guest here, then you may consult him with any questions you may have once the celebrations begin." Celestia stated, and I sighed lightly, before I realized that I would be surrounded on all sides once we really were talking.

They all seemed to accept that, before they and a dozen others all walked up the side of the stairs as I leaned over and whispered to Celestia, "Princess… I am a soldier… not a diplomat or a representative."

When a pair of ponies bowed in front of me, they gave me curious glances while the princess whispered back, "That was before you came to Equestria Steel… for tonight, you're my… escort."

Looking towards her, I was about to ask a question that had suddenly taken hold of my mind, but it was interrupted when she bowed her head and said, "Welcome, thank you for coming."

When the single pony walked past me, I noticed how it was thicker than the slimmer ones behind it. _I think I know how to tell the genders apart from just voices now… but back to Celestia… maybe I will ask that question later…_

…

Celestia and I were standing side by side, and I may have seem intimidating to her and her sister when I had first arrived, but now, I felt intimidated by all the ponies that crowded around us to question me about various subjects. The questions had stopped for now, and I finally had time to relax as much as I could, and as I peered over Celestia's back, I saw Luna appeared to be in a much similar situation as myself; although she appeared to be enjoying all the attention.

Reaching over and managing to snag a small pastry like thing from a passing platter, I brought it closer and lifted it up so that I could observe it. It looked like a small berry rested in the middle of it, and it wasn't until I sniffed it did I feel satisfied enough to consider it safe for consumption. Opening my mouth and taking a bite from the small pastry like snack, I tasted something that resembled the flavors of apples mixed with grapes. I felt a small smile tug at the corners of my lips as I swallowed, having been reminded of my childhood, but when I saw the curious and watchful expressions of those in front of me, I suddenly felt awkward. _Did they all seriously just watch me eat?_

Lowering the pastry, I tried to back away, but I was met with the resistance of Celestia's wing, yet she didn't look towards me as she spoke to the crowd in front of us, "Everypony, if I may, I believe it would be better if Luna receives your attention, as it is her birthday party, instead of ours."

The nods and murmurs of agreement caused me to release a silent sigh, and I looked towards Celestia and gave her an appreciative nod.

Now that the Princess and I were alone, I finally had time to ask the question I had for her, "Princess, earlier, you said I am acting as your escort for tonight, but you have been constantly telling me how safe it is… why is it you will require an escort, especially if your 'escort' doesn't have any true armor on?"

The small smile and laugh that I received were anything but reassuring, and it was only as she brought her wings back to herself did she say, "I don't need a true escort, but it is important that I see how you interact with other ponies beside myself…" her tone saddened slightly as she let out a sigh, "I enjoy your company Steel, but I will be sending you to a place called Ponyville so that a student of mine can further discuss your world with you. I won't have any time in the coming days, as I will be too busy with my royal duties."

When she said I was being sent somewhere, alarms suddenly went off, as that meant I wasn't going to stay here, and I wouldn't know anyone, and if I didn't know anyone; that meant I would be more in danger from those around me. Even on the field, I knew my team mates, while separated, were within a mile or two of my position; yet here, I would be alone the entire time.

"Celestia, perhaps I can stay here and help you instead of just take your time… or what if I truly do act as your escort so that I can just stay here?" I asked, but if she refused that, I was already formulating other means of negotiating.

Instead of receiving a confirmation or not, she simply nudged be to the side and began to walk as she said, "Do not worry about that right now Steel, we can discuss the specifics more at a later time, but for now, I believe the cooks are bringing out the cake."

Looking towards the direction we were now walking, I saw that indeed, a three tall white colored cakes with star designs along their sides being placed on a table, but then I saw something that looked more along my lines; an amber colored pie was sitting there, just calling to me. If it really was pumpkin pie, then I just had to get a slice, as it was one of the few things I missed from my own planet when I had lived on it, before it was glassed and I became an ODST…

Shaking away those sad thoughts, I looked towards it again, but then something hit me, _It can't be pumpkin pie… what are the chances that a world, far away from UNSC controlled space, have the same foods as humans?_

_ Ah who cares! I might as well enjoy myself before I'm forced into talking with more ponies…_

* * *

Walking through the halls with Celestia beside me, I couldn't help the slight chuckle that left me as I licked my lips. Surprisingly to Celestia and many of the guests, I was able to eat quite a lot of pie. I don't know what it was, but whatever those chefs put into the pie; it made it taste ten times better than anything else I had ever had the luck of trying before joining in the war efforts. Celestia herself may have enjoyed that cake she had managed to get, but I enjoyed over a dozen pies, which luckily for the other guests, never ran out of, as the cooks kept bringing more out.

Smiling as I continued to walk, I was content with just walking, and it didn't bother me too much when Celestia broke the silence with a question, "Steel, would you mind joining me in my quarters? We can discuss your departure to Ponyville tomorrow."

_Oh man… happy mood… only dampened…_

Nodding my head, Celestia smiled towards me, and when I looked over, I found myself staring at the bottom of her muzzle blankly. She noticed my staring quite quickly, as I soon saw her looking back at me with a curious and questioning gaze. The curious glint in her eyes became all the more strong when I let loose a restrained but still audible chuckle. Grabbing a napkin I still had in my pocket, unused, I brought it up, and said, "Try not to move Celestia, you have a bit of cake on your jaw line…"

"Oh, that is alright, I can take care of that myself." She said with a small blush, and the napkin levitated out of my grip, and she wiped her jaw with it, but after that, I felt my chuckled come out louder.

Holding my hand out, palm up, I said, "Just let me get it for you Celestia, you're only smearing it now…"

She seemed hesitant at first, so I decided to pull out a card she had used on me earlier, "Don't you trust me Princess? I'm only weaponless and armor less because I trust you with all my heart Princess; don't you have faith in me?"

Alright, so I twisted it a bit, and I used her better nature against her, but the nervous smile I saw come to her muzzle along with the faint red hue in her cheeks; I knew I might have just said something the wrong way. It wasn't until the napkin found its way into my hand again did I push those thoughts aside, and I looked up and shrugged my shoulders apologetically.

Stepping closer and grabbing her jaw, I brought my other hand up, and gently, yet firmly, wiped all the cake from her short fur. I made sure to get every single piece so that she wouldn't need to worry about having messy fur, and once I was finished, I backed away and crumbled the napkin up, before shoving it into a nook between my leg armor and jumpsuit. Before I had a chance to even give Celestia some personal room, confusement came from down the hallway in the form of a voice, "Princess Celestia…?"

We both looked towards the speaker, and there at the intersection of three hallways stood a stout looking pony with brown fur. The pony looked away with an embarrassed expression, and voiced a question that I had not expected, especially when it was directed towards the princess and myself, "I'm not interrupting s-something, am I?"

Glancing over at the princess beside me, her expression easily matched my own, but I wanted to get this cleared up as fast as I could, "N-No, I w-was just getting some cake from the P-Princesses chin…"

Taking another brief look towards Celestia, her eyes met my own, and I looked away once more as I felt my cheeks burn with an even stronger fire. Not only had I not been expected to accompany her everywhere tonight, along with the time that I had spent with her over the course of the week so far, I now couldn't help but think of our time like we were a couple. Looking back towards the stout pony as I took a small step back, she looked towards us, before she said, "I j-just wanted to let you know that your personal bath is ready…"

"T-Thank you Wild Bloom… you may go."

The shakiness of the Princess's voice didn't bide well with my fluttering heart, and as soon as Wild Bloom left the hallway, I took a little bit of time to slow my heart and breathing, but for the love of god; I could not force the heat from my cheeks.

When I was finally able to look towards the Princess again, I couldn't find myself looking anywhere but her eyes. She gazed back into my own, and I only chuckled, before I said, "I don't know about you, but I blame the cake…"The embarrassed smirk she had quickly changed to a humored one as well, before I asked, "Now, before the royal princess goes to her bath… can you show me to my room… I can't remember which one it is, or where it is…"

She laughed lightly, before she nodded, and we were once again on our way…

**A.N.: I had quite a bit of fun writing this, and I was trying to come up with an awkward scene for Celestia and Steel, but I couldn't think of anything, so I pulled a card from an old fic of mine, just with an added twist to it. Any of my regular readers that read my stories will know which fic I am talking about, as the wording is pretty damn similar. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**

**Senator Hooves: Dude… imagine if a real senator actually read, let alone reviewed one of my stories! xD …anyways… yes, the bubble shield does seem like the most logical choice, but should I make it where it is expendable, or reusable?**

**A Fan: A regen field is a great idea, but those things were always solely found on Brute Majors (unless you applied skulls, then it was on the ones below chieftains), so I would need to make a plausible side story for how he got it, just an explanation, but a well-thought explanation; almost like a flashback.**

**-Sorry I didn't update this on Monday everyone, but I was still out, and got back a little later than expected from the quading trip I went on. If you don't know what a quad is, look up 'ATV' on google images.**


	7. Departure

**Chapter 7: Departure**

**A.N.: The start of this chapter may be a bit rough…**

**(Steel's P.O.V.)**

Sitting there with my arms crossed as best as I could with my full suit of armor on, I continued to look over the small table and at Celestia. I had let her tell me everything there was to know about Ponyville, its surrounding countryside, and those I was expected to meet. While I had let her talk for the entire time, I had waited until she was finished to give her my own proposal for what she wanted. Now however, I watched her eyes shift back up to my own, before she said, "Steel, I must stand firm on my decision."

Dropping my head, I let out a sigh as I thought of the best way to say this, but I said, "Celestia, if I am to require protection from the wildlife, then I will need my weapons back." Lifting my head back up as I formulated the way to get my meaning across even more, I looked directly into her eyes as I said, "You are sending a human into an area that has had attacks in the past without his weapons. The reason humans use weapons is to protect ourselves from those that wish to harm us, and mind you, without my weapons, I can be killed very easily."

"Now Steel, I doubt that something like that would happen. You have p-"

It wasn't what I would usually do, but I cut her off as I spoke a little harsher, but soft enough that my point would hopefully hit home, "And what if something like that did happen? The first human on Equestria would be dead because the Princess doubted his self-restraint. I already told you that I will only use them if it is required."

The expression on Celestia's face made it seemed that she was ready to refuse more than ever now, but she didn't say anything. Looking to the side and near the doors, I wondered how much the guards outside were hearing. I know Celestia and I both spoke softly, but our voices did carry across the room a few times before during our talks.

Turning back towards Celestia as I heard the sound of something shuffling, I saw her wings moving a bit, before she looked towards me with a remorseful expression. I felt my frown growing, but it stopped as she said, "Alright Steel, I have full faith that you will be responsible with your weapons… but please, don't make me regret allowing you to carry your them…"

Smirking as I stood up, I gave a nice stretch, feeling various parts of my back loosening up, before I said, "Now Celestia, what happened to having full faith?" Chuckling a bit, I quickly cut it off, before I realized something else, and I asked, "Princess, when am I supposed to be departing to Ponyville to meet Twilight?"

Walking over to the door that led to her balcony, I looked out and over the sunny day, which had a few clouds in the air. It was a beautiful sight… one I hadn't gotten to see in a long time. I may have been here for a few days already, but I had never really been or looked outside during the daytime. I was so used to it being nighttime while I fought alongside my brothers and sisters in arms, or the sky would always be stained with black smoke or purple hulls from covenant ships before glassing the world.

I shuddered, before I was pulled from my revere as Celestia's voice broke through, and I was being dragged back into reality and away from those horrible nightmares. "…later today. Would you prefer to go by chariot, or by balloon?"

"Whatever gets me there faster will do just fine."

Pulling my mind back into the present, I focused on Celestia, if only to rid my recent memories from fully coming back and haunting my mind.

* * *

Reaching a hand back, I made sure I had everything on me, from my knife, to my pistol, my med kit sack, and finally, my tactical equipment. Hefting the small device as the chariot approached down the road with a pair of Pegasus pulling it, I slid it onto my hip opposite of my magnum. Looking over my shoulder, I saw that Celestia still wasn't here, but how could I blame her, she was a ruler, and before I left, she was tending to a large stack of papers.

Looking down the street, I saw a chariot being pulled by two of the Pegasus pony guards I had seen around the castle. The chariot wasn't anything special, just an open backed wheeled carriage that was typical to roman era. _I can only hope that Ponyville is as small as it seems, but if things really do head south; only the Princesses are larger than me._

The chariot came to a stop ten feet from me, and from the looks of the two ponies as I approached, they weren't too excited about my strange appearance. I couldn't blame them though, as I was nearly a third larger than the largest standard pony, and I probably didn't look the friendliest without a princess walking beside me; or I walking beside one of them.

Stopping in front of the pair of ponies, I placed my arms across my chest as I asked, "Are you two the ones taking a person by the name of Steel to a place called Ponyville?"

They both looked at each other, before the one on the right replied hesitantly after turning to look back at me, "Yes, we are here to take you to Ponyville… if I may, what _are _you?"

"I'm a human from another world, or in an easier way to identify me, I was part of that meteor shower a few nights ago." I said as I made my way to the back of the chariot. I had indeed learned during one of the past discussions that during my crash, my drop pod, the flaming husk of a mongoose, and other various space debris that had come through the portal with me had acted as a meteor show to those on the ground and around Equestria.

Getting onto the small wooden platform that would be where I would need to stand for the duration of the trip, I made sure everything was secure, especially my medical bag. Gripping the wooden railing, I heard the other pony, but this time I heard the feminine tone to it, "Are you ready back there?"

"As ready as I will ever be." I murmured to myself, but when I saw her ear flicker, I knew instantly that she had heard my supposedly quite voice. _Note to self, ponies have better hearing than humans… and possibly other senses as well._

Looking towards the castle as they began to drag the chariot forward at an increasing pace, I smiled as I managed to catch a glimpse of Celestia standing on a balcony along the side of the castle. Raising my hand, I waved towards her as a form of farewell, or at least until I was required to come back to Canterlot.

**(Princess Celestia's P.O.V.)**

Smiling as I raised my own hoof up and waved it lightly to Steel, I knew this wouldn't be the last time I got to see him; no, only until the Gala and its afterglow wore off would I be able to give him my attention again.

Watching as the chariot that would take him to Ponyville lifted off the ground, I smiled as I was able to still see his reaction to the sudden change of perception. Sighing softly as his chariot began to grow smaller and smaller, I looked over my shoulder and said, "Gale's Direction, how are those invitations coming along?"

"We still have over three hundred more Princess… are you sure you don't want others to help with this task?"

Turning around and walking back into the study, I used my magic to quickly begin working again, while personally writing each invitation, and I said, "There will not be a need Gale's Direction, I'm sure we can finish before it is time for me to set the sun."

Smiling as I continued my work, I needed to be sure to send Twilight a letter later, further explaining anything else I had missed out on what I had sent her the previous night…

* * *

**(Steel's P.O.V.)**

Turning my head away from the distant clouds and looking towards the fast approaching town, I could only surmise this was the destination that the Princess had in mind for me. It was the only town we had passed, and while I had seen ponies walking along the ground below, I had only seen other Pegasus at a distance. Doing my best to memorize the buildings for later use while moving through the town at ground level, I began to notice the crowd that seemed to be forming near what must be the town square.

Using my helmets magnification feature, I saw the multitude of ponies that seemed to be eagerly awaiting my arrival. Though somewhat distorted, I think I saw Twilight standing near the front of the crowd, but the bump as we made contact with the ground forced me to zoom out of my helmets feed.

After we came to a full stop, I took in a deep breath as I stepped off of the back. _Alright… nothing to fear… just a lot of ponies, all unarmed, and at least the biggest one seems not even half the size of Celestia…_

Walking towards the front of the chariot, next to the pullers, and in front of the crowd, I wasn't surprised to see all the shocked faces of the ponies. I had half a mind to take off my helmet, but a nagging sensation in the back of my held kept me from doing so, and this time, I was going to listen to it unlike when I had talked with the Princess. Instead, I granted them the courtesy of depolarizing my faceplate, and I saw a few of the ponies take in sharp breaths. Not a sound was made, only the occasional movement in the crowd was made, and it was starting to become quite awkward.

Turning and looking towards another part of the crowd, I began to scan through them so I could hopefully find Twilight; a unicorn I was supposedly going to meet upon my arrival. I had thought I had seen her before we had made a full landing, but I was apparently wrong. Opening my mouth so that I could call out and try to get out of this situation, I stopped as I heard a sound in the distance, but as I looked to where I thought it was coming from, I nearly went cross-eyed.

"Oh, what are you, I never seen one you before, are you a small minotaur, or are you some kind of alien!?"

"Uhh…"

I couldn't get a grip on what was happening, or what had just happened, as one second I had been looking down a street, and the next my visor was filled with a painfully bright pink color. I tried to back up, but I only bumped into the guards behind me. I did my best to move away from them, yet at the same time from the pink mare that had been rapid firing questions at me.

"Uhm… h-hello?" Turning my attention to anything else beside the bouncing pink mare, i felt my eyes widen as there was the pony I was supposed to meet. "You are Steel, correct?"

Nodding my head, I took a glance back at the pink mare to make sure she was still there, which I gladly saw she was, though now she seemed to be busy in a conversation with a white pony. Turning my attention back to the purple unicorn in front of me, I cleared my throat before I myself spoke this time, "And you are Twilight Sparkle if I am no mistaken?"

She nodded before she seemed to let out a nervous chuckle like giggle, before she asked, "Princess Celestia said you were coming, b-but I don't think anypony here has ever seen anything like you before."

Nodding my head in understanding, I looked around a bit more, before I said, "Yes, as far as I know, no human has ever landed on this planet before… or even visited Equestria."

"What do you mean by 'landed'?" Twilight asked, and at this point, I saw the crowd actually lean forward as a single collective, and I knew they were going to hear about this one way or the other, _Might as well let them all in on the not so big secret now rather than later._

"Well, I more of crashed than landed. That meteor shower a few nights ago, those weren't meteors, that was debris from a ship I had been on, and I was one of those 'meteors'."

There was an exaggerated gasp to the side of me, and I shot my head in that direction to see the white mare looking at me with shock, but it was the pink mare that issued the gasp. She pointed a hoof at me and said, "I was right, you are an alien! Do you eat brains, can you fly, did you meet Luna on the moon?"

I was read to ignore her entirely, until I heard her ask about Luna, and that was when my own curiosity got a little more elevated than before. Turning to face her, I asked just for clarification, "Do you mean Princess Luna?"

"Of course Silly, who else would I mean?"

Shaking my head lightly, I crossed my arms behind my back as I said, "No, I didn't meet the Princess on the moon. She wouldn't be able to even survive on the moon without it being terraformed, or without a pressurized suit so that she could breathe."

"No, she was nightmare moon, so she was able to live on the moon unt-"

I flinched as Twlight quite literally stuffed her hoof in the pink mare's muzzle, effectively silencing her ramble of nonsense. I looked towards her, as if I wasn't wrong, even if it was nonsense, she was implying something that Twilight was attempting to cover up. "As much as I'm sure you wish to hear about our Princesses history, I would like to have a few more questions with you, but in private."

Nodding my head, I watched as she took her hoof out of the pink mares mouth, but it was only when she looked back at me and spoke did she start walking away, "Please follow me."

Making my way after her, many of the ponies created a wide path, though a few stayed closer and seemed to try and get closer and better looks of me. ODST's were better suited for working on the battlefield or in the shadows, but while I may be just a medic, I still preferred to work in the shadows; so I repolarized my faceplate as to give myself at least a small amount of privacy.

Letting out a tired sigh, I reached down and confirmed that my pistol was where it should be, before looking towards the purple mare I was following. Back at Canterlot, my only real interaction with a mare was with Princess Celestia, so I didn't have much to compare her to, other than the obvious height differences between her, Luna, and the rest of the pony populate I had come across.

Where Twilight was rather short and stout looking, I realized just how slim both the Princesses looked, and even looking around, I saw all the other ponies were rather stout looking, with the males being more so. Then I did a mental comparison between humans and ponies, _while it might seem cool to do magic like a unicorn, or fly like a Pegasus, I still think humans have the better advantages here. We got machines than let us fly, vehicles that can go faster than anything alive, and Spartans have shields… in our own way, we have magic too._

Coming out of my thoughts, I saw Twilight had stopped, so I did so right beside her as well, before she asked, "Princess Celestia warned me that you might be a little… reserved. Would you mind taking off your helmet? It will make it easier for everypony else to accept you if they can see your face."

I knew this was going to come up eventually, "If you would allow me to just remove it once we enter, I will gladly oblige."

"I would rather you not frighten my assistant too bad. Celestia said you don't look to frightening without your helmet, so I must ask you again to please remove it." She asked, and I saw the firmness in her gaze, but the nearly pleading look was even more prominent.

Sighing as I reached my hands up to my helmets clasps, I was willing to do this, but this time, I wasn't going to hand my weapons over to anypony that asked; I had made a deal that I was going to keep with Celestia, not another pony. Twisting my helmet until the motion had it let out a hiss of pressurized air; I felt the slightly warmer air rush into my suit. Even with a cracked helmet, my suits air conditioning unit still functioned well enough that my suit remained chilled to the temperature I liked. My visor depolarized immediately now that the power supply was disconnected from the pressure pads inside the helmets inner seals.

Once I was holding my helmet under my arm and looking towards Twilight, I noticed her eyes roving side to side, up and down, and almost over every feature of my face. Her eyes held a curious light to them, and it was only rivaled by the intense awe in her eyes. I looked around, and I saw a few of the ponies still around us were also giving me highly interested looks now instead of the fearful looks I had been receiving earlier. It was a nice change, until I actually saw the curious looks slowly turning into more interested ones.

When I heard the door open, I looked forward, and saw that Twilight had used her magic to open it up, and as I began to make my way towards the open doorway and escape from the watching eyes; I received a shock.

Just as my foot made contact with the ground, Twilight looked over her shoulder, and I felt something ram into my side with a considerable amount of force. I scrunched my eyes closed as I crashed into the ground, but I made sure to grab whatever it was that slammed into me. I felt something solid squirm a bit in my grip, and I instantly knew it was a pony from the thickness of the limb I was holding.

Using the little bit of momentum I had left, I twisted my body and used the ponies weight to effectively throw them off; but that made me roll onto my stomach. It wasn't a position I wanted to be in with a hostile now nearby, and as I made my way to my feet, I heard Twilight speak, "Rainbow Dash?"

Once I was to my feet, I reached a hand up and gripped it around the hilt of my blade, but I didn't take it out just yet; though I still pulled it out by a few centimeters in case it was needed fast. Across from me was a rainbow colored maned mare, and the way she was lying across the ground seemed that I had managed to stun her with my throw. Her gaze shifted up and towards me, and I saw the surprise in her eyes.

It wasn't until Twilight trotted past me did she ask, "Rainbow Dash, why did you do that?"

I watched as the mare on the ground, Rainbow Dash, quickly got to her hooves, "I didn't mean to crash into it, I was just wanted to get here as fast as I could. But what is it? It was like I crashed into a tree again!"

Relaxing my stance a bit as I pushed my knife back into its place, I straightened up a bit, before I said, "I'm a human…"

Looking to the side, I saw my helmet lying there on the ground near my feet, so I knelt down and snatched it up quickly. When I looked back up and at the two mares in front of me, I saw a light spark pass through Rainbow Dash's eyes, and it was as her gaze shifted from my eyes to Twilights did it become apparent that something was running through her mind. "Twilight, can you give us a moment? You know I wouldn't want anypony to hear me apologize."

There was a short giggle, before Twilight nodded, and began to walk towards the still open door, at which point she said, "Alright Dash, just don't keep him too long, I want to give Princess Celestia a report as soon as I can."

While I watched Twilight walk into the tree house, now that I was able to give it a proper look over, I made sure to keep an eye on the other mare across from me. It wasn't until the door closed did she make move, and one that I was expecting.

When she was hovering in front of my face, she placed a hoof on my chest, "You had better not try to harm Twilight in anyway, mister, because if you do, I will find you."

Reaching a hand up and pushing her hoof off of my chest, I felt a little bold, as I knew she couldn't be any more than half my size at rough estimation. The only ponies that seemed to be a real threat around here were the male ponies, as they seemed to have a bit more muscle and size. "I don't intend on harming anyone here, but if you continue to act hostile towards me, I will respond in kind. I promised the Princess I wouldn't hurt a pony here, but that only applies to those that aren't aggressive."

Her eyes narrowed a bit, before she motioned both her hooves at herself, and then at me, "I'm watching you…"

Before I had a chance for a comeback, she zipped off at an incredible speed, leaving a light rainbow colored streak in her wake. _Note to self, keep a close eye on the sky while in Ponyville…_

**A.N.: At first, I wanted to make it seem like Rainbow Dash was cool with our new human, but I have seen this in real life; the tomgirl acts all cool until after the initial meeting (though most the time they act tough right away). So, now that he is in Ponyville, time to put other plans into motion. It might have seemed rushed in the beginning of the chapter, and that I must admit it was a bit too quickly written, I didn't want to keep him inside Canterlot for too long, as all the chapters were already part of Canterlot. I tried to keep in character with those that I used, so please tell me if I actually succeeded or not; especially with Pinkie Pie.**

**Wolves567: It is fun to make those awkward parts most of the time.**

**Koryandrs: I won't update as fast anymore like I used to, once every week is how I will be doing this again, for all my stories. Working on 3, with one off to the side… gets a little hard when you need to focus on all those different archives.**

**Senator Hooves: Lol, I know you're not a senator; they are too 'high class' to resort to reading something like this, even if it is well written. As for how you got the name, that is nice… I got wolfsalvo because of my love for wolves and weapons (I came up with my name during a phase of liking missiles more than guns).**


	8. Darkness of the Mind

**Chapter 8: Darkness of the Mind**

**(Steel's P.O.V.)**

Walking into Twilight's humble adobe, I had been expecting a home suitable for living in, even if it was inside a tree. What I really saw was a library, and while I had seen bigger collections of books, I was still surprised that this was where Celestia had said I would be spending most of my time. While I looked around, I heard Twilight call out, "Spike, can you come here?"

"Sure thing Twilight! What do you ne-"

Looking towards the stairs as a small lizard like creature came down the stairs; it froze when its eyes shifted from Twilight, and was staring towards me. His mouth was open as he continued to stare at me, and the look in his eyes was unreadable as far as I could tell. Taking a few steps towards the stairs, I stopped beside Twilight as I said, "Hello there, my name is Steel."

The little purple lizards' eyes seemed to widen a bit, before he said in a slightly shaky voice, "My n-name is Spike…"

Feeling that was going to be able to get out of the little guy, I looked towards Twilight, who was looking up at me with a curious expression. She raised a hoof and lightly tapped my leg armor, causing it to create a resonating metallic sound. Raising my eyebrow as she levitated over a piece of parchment, quill, and what I was able to surmise as ink, she began to jot down notes. Just as I was about to voice a question, she said, "The princess said you wore armor, but she didn't mention it would cover your entire body."

When she walked around me, she spoke while I watched her write down notes the entire time, "She also said that your armor makes you appear larger than you really are. What are the functions of making it bigger than yourself? Doesn't that make it cumbersome?"

Chuckling a bit, I walked over and sat on the stairs, before I said, "First of all, did the princess tell you how I even arrived in Equestria?" The shake of her head confirmed it, and I began a short version explaining how I had gotten here, "Alright, well, I heard how there was a meteor shower not that long ago, but that wasn't made of rocks. Humanity, that's the race I'm part of, make's these things called Drop Pods for ODST's, which is a special branch of our military. Well, I crashed into the castle in Canterlot with one of those drop pods, and… oh, what's your question?"

"Did you say you _crashed_ into the castle?" Twilight asked, and I saw her wide eyes filled with worry.

Nodding my head, I nodded my head before I cleared any worry she might have acquired, "Nobody... _nopony_ was harmed during the crash, only property damage."

Twilight let out a sigh of relief, so I continued, "So, after I crashed, I passed out. The next day, that was when I met Princess Luna… heh… I unknowingly snuck into her room. That was also when I met Celestia. If it wasn't for her, I would've jumped out of the window to escape."

The bewildered expression that Twilight wore seemed to point out how everything I went through wasn't exactly what she had heard, or expected. She shook her head a bit, and as her mane swayed to the side, she said, "You still haven't told me the reason why your armor is so big..."

"It keeps me safe, warm when it is cold, cold when it is hot, and if I should be in a dangerous environment, it can be sealed so that I can breathe for fifteen minutes without a clean source of external oxygen. But... that isn't the case anymore, as my helmet has been compromised." I said as I lifted my helmet up, and she once more got to see the crack in it the visor.

She nodded as she wrote down some more notes, before she asked, "You said you were part of the meteor shower... how is that possible?"

Smiling, I leaned forward as I paced my helmet down on the stairs higher up, and when I saw the lizard thing looking towards it, I smiled a little wider as I said, "If you want to look at it, go ahead; just don't lose it..."

Chuckling a bit, I turned my attention back towards Twilight, who had by now taken a seat in front of me, I thought of the best way to answer her question. When it dawned on just dumbing it down a bit would be simplest, I said, "The human race is advanced when it comes to technology, so much so, that we can travel the stars, and live on planets otherwise uninhabitable too dangerous to normally live on." Looking to the side as my eyes lost focus, I recalled something I had heard earlier, and asked, "That pink pony said something along the lines that Luna had been on the moon. I didn't get a good enough look, but I didn't see any settlements on the moon..."

When I refocused my eyes, I saw Twilight giving a nervous look towards the floor, before she said, "It would probably be best in your interest to not know the full story behind that part of her history."

"Twilight..." Moving a bit so that I could easily look directly into her eyes at a level equal to her own, I said, "I want to know, whether it is good or not. I'm giving you information about humanity... I'm only asking for a bare minimum myself."

Twilight let out a sigh, before she looked up at me, and she let the quill and parchment lower to the floor, and began a tale of her own...

* * *

**(Fluttershy's P.O.V.)**

"Oh dear..."

Locking the door as the sound of Timberwolves howling just inside the forest reached my ears, I felt worry clouding my mind for any of the poor animals that hadn't made it back. _Those poor animals... I hope they are alright..._

Walking over and quickly closing the shutters, I knew it was going to be another long night. The Timberwolves had been staying inside the forest, but for the past few nights, I had seen there glares staring towards my home from the shadows of the dark Everfree forest. I hadn't been able to leave my home, for fear of my animal friends being harmed in my absence, but that wouldn't be the case for much longer. Moving into the kitchen, I saw that no matter what happened, I would need to go into town and pick up more animal food if I wanted to continue to make my little friends as happy as I could.

Sighing as I made my way towards the living room of my home, I saw that each and every one of the critters were no longer running around, but were most likely inside their individual nooks and crannies that they resided in. looking around, I couldn't help but mumble to myself, "Oh dear... it really is going to be a long night again..."

**(Steel's P.O.V.)**

Looking back up and at Twilights waiting face, I had just received a massive dosage of what I had only hoped would be a total pile of bullshit, but with the way Twilight had explained everything to me with clarity and facts that had fit into each other's diagram for explaining something, I knew it was entirely true. Letting out another sigh, I turned my head towards the darkness outside, and that darkness actually reminded me of the Princess of the night, as she was apparently known as from most of the Equestrain population. Lifting my eyes and looking towards the ceiling as a way to hopefully distract myself with the visual of something, _anything_ to change my current train of thought.

"Well?"

Turning my attention back towards the purple mare in front of me, I shook my head once again, before I said, "Well what? That wasn't anything like I had been expecting..."

"What were you expecting?" Twilight asked.

Shaking my head, I looked towards the window once again, before I said with a light scoff beforehand, "I don't know... but it definitely wasn't that... so the Princess, she really, was...?"

I looked towards Twilight, and while I hoped that she was still holding onto some kind of elaborate prank, I grimaced after she nodded. "That would explain why she was so... different, when I was around her. Don't get me wrong, she is a great person at heart, but she was still a little different."

When Twilight stood up, she nodded, before she said, "I would enjoy spending more time discussing both of our histories, but we really should be going to sleep now. Even Spike thinks so, hehe..."

Looking up the stairs a bit, I felt a chuckle rumble from my throat, as the poor little dragon, as I had learned was his species, had truly fallen asleep; but not before leaving my helmet covering his entire head and a small part of his shoulders. Through the depolarized visor, I saw he was snoring contentedly, but it wasn't until a purple aura covered said helmet did it rise from his head, before it was placed on a lower part of the staircase. Standing up as I grabbed my helmet, I suddenly looked towards Twilight, who had placed the young dragon onto her back, before I said, "Princess Celestia didn't tell me where I was supposed to be staying during my stay in Ponyville, did she by chance happen to tell you in a letter or anything?"

Twilight had stopped moving up the stairs when I had started to talk, but it was only when I finished did I seem realization dawned on her as well. She looked towards the grumbling dragon on her back briefly while he mumbled a bit under his breath and in his sleep, but she was soon looking back towards me with a slightly worried expression. "Let me just put him in his bed and I will be right back down."

Nodding my head as she started moving up the stairs, I saw a brief amount of movement outside. Making my way towards the front of the library and towards the window, I looked outside, and saw nothing except Ponyville at night. The wind appeared to be blowing lightly, and as I watched the oddly calming sight before me, I felt more than at ease. It was a nice night out, and I was reminded of Luna's past deeds and hardships as I saw the large and pure white moon rising into the sky.

Turning around once I heard the sound of someone, or rather somepony approaching, I saw Twilight looking towards me with a nervous expression. I felt my eyebrow rise slightly, but once she spoke, I knew why her apprehension, "Steel, the princess didn't make any mentions as to where you would be staying at for the night, but I don't have an extra bed here..."

Bringing my hand to my chin, I knew the predicament I was in, but I was just going to need to do what I had done before while in the field. "Do you mind if I sleep down here? I don't need a bed to sleep."

Twilight seemed a bit unsure, and it was even more noticeable in her voice, "I suppose so, but won't you be uncomfortable?"

Shrugging my shoulders, my reply was as simple as it could be, "It isn't like there is somewhere else for me to sleep."

When Twilight nodded, she remained standing there for a few moments, and I stood there too, not sure what to do or say now; as there wasn't really much else to say now that we were ready to go to sleep. I looked to the side as I didn't feel right just looking back into her just as equally nervous, but curious eyes. Looking over the books, I didn't plan on reading through any of them, even though I had the helmet mounted flashlights.

"So... I guess, uh... sleep well Twilight..."

She seemed to be snapped out of a slight daze, before she suddenly nodded, before she asked, "It can get quite loud in the morning, would you mind if I cast a sleep spell over you so that we don't potentially wake you up?"

I tried to remain as neutral as I could, but I felt slightly put off by the suggestion, and I felt a small amount of surprise spreading throughout my mind. While a small part of me wanted to agree, I knew that I probably should refuse, but that didn't mean I didn't have to make a compromise. _Then again, it would be better not to even do that..._

"I wouldn't mind being woken up from some noise Twilight... just try not to let it sound anything loud or explosive-like, alright?"

The small smile that spread across her muzzle was brief, and it was then that she turned around and finally started to walk away. As she began to climb the stairs, she said, "Sleep well Steel..."

Nodding my head towards her, I watched as she disappeared, and even then, I waited until I heard what sounded like a door click closed. When I did, I let my head fall a bit, before I moved over towards a corner of the room, and took a seat. I would normally sleep with my helmet on, but even the more experienced hell jumpers slept without their helmets if they weren't under threat of combat; so why couldn't I?

Smiling a bit as I began to let my mind wander, I looked towards the window again for one last look at the night sky... only to stiffen when I saw the long, spindly arms. Reaching a hand down and grabbing my pistol, I saw the limb drawing back to lash at the window, but as it swooped into the moonlight, I felt my heart start to beat just a little slower. Instead of what I had mistaken it for, I saw the dark, but green bark of a tree branch...

The similarity between a flood form was uncanny... but luckily it wasn't as similar as it could've been. The impact it still had on me was still tremendous though...

…

**(Twilight's P.O.V.)**

Making my way down the stairs, I knew what I was going to do wouldn't look good to anypony else, especially the princess. While the princess and I had both accumulated a massive wealth of information on Steel, I wanted to see who he truly was; I wanted to see what he dreamed about.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I turned and used the light from my horn to find him, and when I saw his sleeping form near a corner, I felt a pang of sympathy. While I did have a spare bed, I tended not to have it out, and it was buried somewhere in the basement; and I didn't have enough energy to use magic. The spell I was about to attempt was much more complex, but it didn't require as much energy.

Stopping in front of the sleeping human, I moved closer, before I whispered quietly, "Steel... Steel?"

When no reply came, I knew he was in his dreams by now... but just in case.

Letting my sleep spell take hold of my concentration, I let the tendrils of magic stretch between Steel and I, before I felt myself becoming slightly woozy. Closing my eyes to stave off the sudden dizziness and continue to keep my focus on the task at hoof, I waited until I was nearly entirely exhausted. I cut off the magic once I was sure it was in place, but when I opened my eyes, I saw I had tipped forward and was now partially leaning on Steel.

Getting back to my hooves as I felt a wave of heat spreading through me, I looked the other way, but I began to focus on the next spell. Sitting down, so that this time I wouldn't end up in a similar predicament as I had found myself in recently, I let my mind and magic drift towards his...

**-:Third Perspective:-**

Twilight Sparkle and Steel were two souls, two minds, and most importantly, two individuals from separate worlds that had different ideologies. While peace was a common enjoyment for both worlds, the touching of minds that Twilight was about to commence with Steel not only would shatter her blissful ignorance of war, but would link her Steel in a way she would never have during her lifetime. The intimacy of two minds even brushing past each other, let alone purely letting the dreams of one be viewed by another, was a close connection only shared by those capable of performing such a task.

This instance however, wasn't a connection of love or what was usually a romantic notion, but rather; a sense of understanding.

Twilight's magic had been connected with Steel's mind for ten minutes, and the small amount of dreamscape she had been captured in had been confusing to the poor mare. It was with a jerk of shock and a small yelp did she start to understand why the connection of minds was only permitted between those with a close relationship and those with a deep understanding of the dangers of such magic.

Fear and pain were the first things Twilight felt coming from Steel's mind, and such was the dream that it was safe to classify as the nightmares born from the devils themselves. Steel, while under the effects of sleep, still grimaced and shook from the fear that was inspired from his dreams. The nightmare he had was one he had endured before, multiple times before, but it was a nightmare he had endured not only in his dreams; but also in his waking life...

.

.

.

**(Steel's Dream)**

Raising my assault rifle in my hands, I didn't bother aiming as I simply shouted in fear, while spraying the rounds at the small infection forms all around me. It was a situation that I had feared during the crash landing of the flood in New Mombasa, and it was even a reality I had once fought to survive.

The dream began to morph, but while it morphed, I also knew it was my doing, and I felt and heard my voice echoing through the dream. _**Enough!**_

When the vibrating of my dreams vision stopped, I saw that I was surrounded by two fellow ODST's, and half a squad of Marines. In my hands was a shotgun, and on my hip was a small plasma pistol I had managed to acquire as well. Turning my attention towards the sound of a small screeching sound, I watched in absolute horror as a massive infection form erupted from the ground, and I knew what it was almost immediately. It was what many referred to as a walking tank, or properly known as a Hunter.

A rocket _whooshed_ past my head, dangerously close, and I already knew that wasn't going to be enough. Raising my shotgun towards the mighty beast, I pumped and fired round after round. It wasn't enough. It never was enough.

"Grenades!" Grabbing the pins from the grenades at my hip, I looked over my shoulders, and seeing the surprised expressions of those around me, I shouted, "DO IT!"

The only good things about dreams, was the soldiers always listened to you.

Throwing the grenades towards the hunter, which had shrugged off the rockets explosion, I saw a dozen grenades explode around it, creating a black cloud as the creature screamed loudly.

Once again, I felt and heard my voice echo throughout the darkness in the sky.

_ Is that it? Is my nightmare... over?_

"AGHHH!"

Three marines were massacred almost immediately after my thought came out, and the blood splattered through their armor as the force of the impact shattered their bones, and severed the armor they wore. Even though they had been discarded, there was a new development, but even if they were just a dream of the real person, if frightened Steel to his very core.

"Steel, how nice to see you again..."

The image of Celestia, which was sitting on her bed near a table full of parchment, I recognized it as being the same pile that she used to write down notes from when we talked. Outside of that warmth and comfort however, the hunter form turned towards her, and let out a mighty bellow of rage.

I felt my eyes widen, and time seemed to slow down as the oblivious Celestia continued to smile warmly towards me. _No... no no no..._

Just as the flood form turned towards Celestia, I felt like something snapped inside of me, and it was like a switch was turned off.

Charging towards the flood as it took a lumbering step towards the still form of Celestia, I knew what it was doing, and I knew that I needed to get to it first...

…

**-:Third Perspective:-**

Jerking back and out of the mind of the creature called a human, or known as Steel, she had delved deeper than she had intended. Instead of just dreams, Princess Celestia's student had gleamed memories as well… memories of pain, sorrow, fear, and anger. There was only a small glimmer of hope, and that revolved around a blue and green sphere, which was the home of the humans ever since the first great cleansing of the Forerunner rings. This small unique orb that supplied life and a last front for humanity during the time Steel fought under its banner, was Earth.

Aside from the glimmer of hope, there was a brighter ball known as happiness, and this sphere of golden light; was centered around Celestia herself. It was the most curious thing Twilight had gleamed from his dizzying and complex mind, but when the threat of being dragged back into his nightmare began to happen, she decided it was time to leave, lest she get stuck this time... even though she doubted there would be much sleep for her in the future...

* * *

**A.N.: Not much to say about this chapter, if there is, I will reply to the reviews about it come next chapter.**

**Spartan of Sparta: The only thing I'm thinking of even making rather salvageable is going to be probably a mongoose that fell into the pond near his HEV pod. Look back in chapter 1; and I don't even need to do this, I have that chapter MEMORIZED(!). The mongoose I'm talking about crashed into his drop pod, and that is what made him crash into the castle, and that is also the reason the pond near his pod was steaming. I leave things like this in ALL my stories, for if I ever want to make a sequal, or use something later on in my stories, I have things like that mongoose lying around that were hinted at in earlier chapters.**

**Ironlegion715: Heh, I discussed your review with you in PM, but yes, now you have received and read this chapter (Unless you skipped right to the bottom).**

**xDriezehnx: All you need to do to leave that graveyard is to keep writing stories, and once your name is 'out' there, people will come and read your stories. I did that in so many archives, that is why I have so many people already reading my stories; I got like 40 followers. It is hard to write (now over 700k words) sometimes, but the benefits come if you actually write as much.**


	9. Uh Oh

**Chapter 9: Uh Oh**

**(Steel's P.O.V.)**

Bolting into an upright position as I finally managed to jerk away from the horrible nightmares I was being tormented with, I tried to keep as silent as I could, but a strangled gasp still left my lips. The speed at which my heart was pumping, along with how out of breath I was feeling, left me feeling more exhausted than when I had went to sleep the previous night. The nightmare hadn't been as bad as some of the more graphic ones I had endured while under the effects of sedatives, but it felt like it had been nearly as bad, if not worse.

Closing my eyes as my heart gave a painful wretch in my chest, I fought back a strangled gasp that felt almost like a sob, and an image of Celestia's mangled form came to my mind. Almost all of the scenario's that she had appeared in, I was able to fight the flood back, or sacrifice myself; yet there were a few times I couldn't do either of those scenarios.

A small amount of movement near the top edge of my visor was all it took for me to shoot my head in that direction and snatch my pistol from its holster at my side. The reticle appeared across my visor, but as it moved over the flank of a certain purple mare, I quickly lowered it so that I wouldn't accidently cause any harm. While I sighed with a shakiness that I knew I wouldn't be able to get rid of anytime soon, I looked back up, and saw Twilight appeared worse for wear than the previous day.

The disheveled mane, bags under her eyes, and the slightly bloodshot gaze showed a night of restlessness. Her gaze was looking towards the ground, so she hadn't really saw my hostile action, which was enough to cause me to issue a silent thanks to whatever deity these ponies worshiped.

She silently made her way towards me, and I was curious as to why she was giving me a remorseful expression as she would look towards me briefly, before back at the ground. Letting out a sigh, I reached up and wrapped my fingers around my helmet. Twisting it, I heard the brief hiss of pressurized air leave my suit, though very quiet, and I took it off. During that brief lapse of attention to Twilight, she had managed to reach me, and was now standing in front of me hesitantly.

She obviously had something on her mind as she kept shifting her weight from one hoof to the other.

I had waited two minutes before she suddenly asked, "How did... uh... how did you sleep?"

Feeling my eyebrows rise slightly as that seemed to be the only thing she could come up with, or that she was willing to say. Looking towards the ground, I shrugged my shoulders, before saying in a somewhat sturdier tone than what I had felt like when I had awaken, "Eh, I have slept better..." _MUCH better..._

Reaching a hand up and rubbing the back of my neck to get rid of the itch that was starting to crop up, I turned my gaze towards hers and asked, "Was your sleep truly as bad as your bed hair... er, mane?"

The shudder that was elicited from her was all of an answer that I needed, and as I stood up, I felt a few things actually shifting. Twisting my back, I felt a small snap through my body, and I was also feeling a bit tense in my muscles. _Nothing a short run can't fix... and maybe I can go check out some of the local sights... anything to forget last night's dreams... anything..._

I found myself staring out the window when Twilight cleared her throat, and when I turned to look back at her, she asked, "May I ask you a few things about your past...?"

Looking back towards the window, I wanted to go running already, so when I did turn back towards Twilight, I nodded, but said, "I wouldn't mind, but first, I'm going to... uh, do a morning workout."

Twilight seemed ready to stop me, but I made my way towards the door before she could do or say anything. Just the thought of Celestia being her teacher was enough to cause my heart to wretch with pain and fear, but more of the former. Shaking my head as I absentmindedly walked out the door, I felt my thoughts starting to shift back to those nightmares I so desperately wanted to forget...

**(Twilight's P.O.V.)**

As he walked out the door, the guilt I felt for what I had done last night sank deeper into my heart, and it felt even stronger than it had when I had awaken... or come from my partial dreaming state. The small glimpse into Steel's life before he came here, to Equestria... it made me sick... the blood, the death... the monsters.

Shivering as I made my way back upstairs, I was going to need to wake Spike up so that I could send a letter to the Princess. Shaking my head to try and alleviate some of the weariness that I was suddenly feeling again, I tried to let it pass; but I had just too little sleep last night.

Pushing the door open with the tip of my hoof, I walked over to the sleeping dragon, Spike, and gently nudged him. After a few moments of waiting, I did so again, but a bit firmer, and this received a few grumbles from him. "Spike... Spike, get up..."

Using my hoof to prod his back once again, he groggily yawned, and when he turned his head towards me with sleepy eyes, then he truly woke up. "Woah! What happened to you Twi?"

_I invaded someone's dreams, saw monsters that make hydra's look friendly, and received no sleep for my action..._

Instead of telling him what was truly on my mind, I felt another shudder run through my body, before I shook it off and said, "Don't worry about that now Spike... I need you to take a letter for Princess Celestia..."

Turning and making my way towards a window, I looked outside and towards the rising sun. it was going to be a beautiful day, but a day I wasn't going to be able to fully appreciate...

...

**(Steel's P.O.V.)**

Stopping in mid-step along with silencing my heavy breathing as much as I could, I tried to pinpoint the source of a sound I swore I just heard. It had a feminine sound to it, but my heavy breathing inside my helmet, along with the sound of my racing heart in my ears had drowned out any kind of understanding that may have been acquired.

Turning my head towards a different area as I tried to get another glimmer of sound, I felt a small chill run through my body. It didn't matter now that there was no sound, the shiver I felt trying to make itself physical through my body was enough to tell me whatever I needed to know; something was wrong.

Twisting my head in the direction of a small road leading away from the town and towards what looked like a forest, I knew now where the sound was coming from. And something told me, I needed to move fast.

Facing the path and beginning at a slow jog, I gradually sped up, until I was running full tilt, because not only was there noise, but I saw dark figures through the sparse open spaces as I ran. I was coming towards a clearing of sort, but I couldn't see what was in it, as the bushes and trees blocked most of the view past them.

_What in the holy name of hell was that!?_

Feeling a bit of fear suddenly pulse through me, I knew whatever had just ran through the bush to my side was anything but friendly. The only thing I had managed to see was a pair of large glowing green eyes, and it was gone; but not before it had let out a snarl that sounded strangely canine like.

_HOLY FUCK!_

Slamming into the ground as a heavy weight barreled into my back faster than I had been running, I tried to look over and see what had me pinned, but I couldn't maneuver my body in that way. There was a sound of growling all around me, and for a second, I thought it may have been grunts... but a grunt can't take down a human by itself that easily, nor run that fast.

**Crunch.**

Whatever was holding me down to the ground seemed to try and bite my arm, but through the metal plating, I felt nothing worth noting. What I was surprised about however, was whatever the creature was, the muzzle appeared wooden.

_ "H-Help!"_

Snapping my head towards the direction I had been running towards, I knew that whoever was in trouble was most likely facing the same type of creature I was currently lying under. They most likely didn't have the protection of metal around their entire body either, so with a bit of strength, I rolled myself over, and was rewarded with another sound of snarling as whatever was on me jumped away. Looking around, I didn't see where it had went, but that didn't mean I could relax just yet, someone still needed me.

Getting up and rushing in the direction of the scream from earlier, I drew my knife in my left hand, and my pistol in the other. No need to face whatever had thought to attack me with just my hands.

Brushing past a bush as I ran down the road, I slid to a stop as I saw a cottage directly in front of me, but what appeared to be a yellow Pegasus was fending off several wooden wolves of some kind. It was like someone had mashed fairytale magic in with nature, creating living, walking, and viscous canine wolves.

The Pegasus had a few bloody marks on her body, with a prominent flow of blood running down her right foreleg. Her eyes were wide with fear, something I could see even from how far I was currently.

Running towards the pack of wooden wolves, I knew they couldn't harm me... unless they spit plasma...

"HEY!"

My shout did exactly what it was intended, as the majority of the wolves spun around with fearsome growls, but all they were met with was me running towards them. Raising my pistol and firing it towards the wolves, I made sure to aim for center of mass, and towards those that should I miss, wouldn't hit the injured pony.

The loud echoing pops of my pistol shooting made all present, save for myself, flinch, growl, or whimper. Two wolves were hit multiple times, but the bullets only staggered them a bit, and the others now turned towards me.

Brandishing my knife as I got closer, I slid the blade into the chest cavity of a wolf, and it seemingly fell apart instantly. Feeling a bit of confusion come over me, I raised my knife up, and saw that it was still the same kind of blade as it ever was; yet it had done what my pistol could not. Least to say, I was swarmed by the rest of the pack of wolves; all trying to some way or another to harm me. All attempts were futile.

Stabbing another in the gut, I lost track of which one it was, as it too fell apart after a seemingly painful yelp. Looking over and seeing that my hand with my pistol was being viscously gnawed at, I tried to pull it away, only to feel a sharp pain in the wrist. "AGH! You little mutt!"

Bringing my knife arm up, I tried to swat at the offending beast, only to suddenly find it being bitten by two other wolves, and that was when I saw a painfully horrible sight; the wood of one of the downed wolves was slowly coming together, reforming what had once been a pile of wood into a snarling wolf.

Looking towards the pony that was still cowering in fear near her home, I shouted out, "Run! Go get help!"

Snapping my head back above me as the wooden teeth of one wrapped over the edge of my visor, I felt ready to hurl as somehow, its breath made its way into my suits system. It was a foul stench, and it was probably one of the only things that could compete with the foul odor that came from flood forms.

Jerking my legs under the body of the wolf atop me, I kicked out with as much force as I could, but even after it was off of me, another replaced where it had just been. No matter what I did, they seemed to be able to replace the places their comrades had been, until they could repair themselves...

...

**(Twilight's P.O.V.)**

Feeling a small bit of dread welling up within me as I levitated the Princess's letter in front of me, the surprise from her quick reply was beginning to fully wear off now. Looking towards the entrance, I saw no sign of Steel, but that did little to quell my nervousness. While there was no law or rules against using magic to gleam information from ones dreams, and it was something not many unicorns knew was possible to do, it would still be considered rude should anypony discover the deed.

Unrolling the scroll with my magic, I looked over the extensive amount of writing, but felt anything but joy.

_Twilight,_

_I feel it is only right that I address the question you asked first. I am highly disappointed in the choice of actions you had thought would be wise, for ones memories are something that should be kept personal. I want you to tell him and apologize to him when he comes back from his workout, as he said..._

_Wha-_

_*tap tap*_

Turning my gaze up as someone suddenly tapped on the door, I would have ignored it, had it not been the sudden opening of the front door. Instead of Steel coming in, it was Fluttershy that rushed in. following her mad dash to a corner the library; I felt my breath taken away at the sight of her. She wasn't only shaking like a leaf during fall, but what really caught my eye was the blood seeping from her leg. It had since covered her entire outer part of her leg, "F-Fluttershy? ...SPIKE!"

"Yeah Twilight?" Spike's voice was muffled from him being upstairs, but I needed him _now_ so that we could help Fluttershy before she lost too much blood.

"Get the first aid box, and hurry!" Stopping by Fluttershy, I noticed the tears running down her cheeks as she was gasping for air. "Fluttershy, what happened? Why are you bleeding?"

All I received in response was the sound of muffled whimpers as she seemed to somehow curl tightly into a ball. Looking around frantically, I didn't have anything to help her with, and the small puddle of blood that was forming near her leg wasn't doing anything to comfort my fraying nerves. "SPIKE!"

"I'm coming, did you get another paper c- WOAH!"

Shooting my head towards him, I yanked the red cross covered box from his grip, and I opened it as it came towards me. Using my magic to take out the needed supplies, I turned my attention to the now sobbing Fluttershy, "It's going to be alright Fluttershy... this may sting a bit..."

Using the disinfectant to wash away the blood around the top of her foreleg, I saw her wince, but her sobbing muffled into whimpers as I started to press the bandage over that large wound, and I brought more bandaging from the box as was needed. Her injury was larger than I would have expected from how well the animals listened to her, but I didn't want to worry about that as I applied the bandaging tape over the edges of the bandage.

As I began to clean the rest of the blood from her fur, I asked, "Fluttershy... what happened to you... did one of, your animals...?" I knew I didn't need to finish, and with a quick shake of her head, I felt a bit at loss for what had done her such a serious injury, "Did... did a pony do it?" Once again, the shake of her head showed that I was wrong, and I was glad I was too. "Then what d..."

Fluttershy slowly raised her head, and she stopped crying as much, though I could still see her shaking horribly. Her eyes remained downcast, and I saw the extreme pain and fright that was still locked within them.

Slowly, she looked up towards me, and with a single name, she sent shivers down my own neck and to my tail, "Timberwolves..."

"TIMBERWOLVES!? How did you escape!?" Spike asked suddenly, and it was then that I noticed his brief shout scared Fluttershy. It was only as a shudder ran through her back did she seem to realize something, and she shot to her hooves, but quickly fell down just as fast.

"Oh no. No no no... he is going to get hurt!"

"He? Who is it Fluttershy?"

"I d-don't know... he was tall... and he was entirely black... I don't think he was a pony... or a griffin..."

Once she had described that small amount of detail, I felt like a cold bucket of water was dumped over my entire body. "S-Spike, make sure Fluttershy is alright!"

Before anything else could be said, I quickly ran out of the still open front door, and just as I did, I crashed into somepony.

"Whoa, hold up sugar cube. What is this 'bout Fluttershy being alright?"

"APPLEJACK!? Oh thank Celestia, come with me, I need your help!"

"With what Twi?"

Looking towards the library, and then the area Steel was most likely at, I said, "I will explain on the way, but we don't have much time...!"

...

**(Steel's P.O.V.)**

Keeping low to the ground as I brandished my knife in front of me, I was starting to get tired of trying to hold off the six wolves that had surrounded me. I had managed to get out from under them, but they kept bringing me down. The only reason I wasn't severely hurt was of my armor, but I was starting to get sore from the bites that were getting through the joints of my armor. While they haven't actually pierced my suit, their jaws were like vices when it came to the joints of my armor.

Now however, the wolves were slowly circling me, and I looked towards the largest one as he snapped towards me. I would have shot any normal animal by now, but I had already wasted nearly all of my ammunition trying to kill them; it was now proven standard munitions did little to deter these... monstrosities. They are nearly as bad as the flood...

Nearly...

_Come on... make an attack already, I know you mutts don't get I won't be taken down._

Feeling something suddenly go amiss, I looked over just as a pair of ponies started to come around the turn, but it was at that moment that the entire pack of wolves jumped me.

Falling down as the mass amount of weight began to weigh me down; I snapped a punch into the muzzle of whichever wolf was close, while feeling the serrated edge of my blade slice through wood, only to be caught on the ribcage of a wolf with the jagged edges.

"Steel!"

Growling as I kicked out, I managed to get a wolf from making an attempt at my waist, but that only let the wolf holding onto my shoulder shift its bite to my elbow, and pull sharply. It did nothing more than make my joint sore, but as it dragged me across the ground, it seemed the others had a truly fantastic idea. They all began to yank my body in separate directions... before they all began to move in a single direction...

**(Twilight's P.O.V.)**

"Steel!" I yelled as he was quickly being buried by some of the largest and meanest looking Timberwolves I have ever had the horror of seeing.

"Hush Sugarcube!"

Being pulled to the side as Applejack covered my mouth with her hoof, she said, "I want to help him too, but we are no use to this Steel stallion if we are dead."

"The Princess entrusted me with his safety, I can't do no-"

"I know, but y'all can't rush in without a plan!"

Turning my head towards him, I felt my heart leap into my throat, and Applejack followed my gaze. Steel, along with the Timberwolves, had just disappeared into the Everfree Forest...

**A.N.: Sorry about late update... I recently undergone a severe case of writers block... all the reviews for last chapter on Fimfiction kinda demoralized me...**

**Maturedeath: Yeah... and I'm going to make it where he 'see's' them in the forest too while he is moving around... but that will be later on. Message me how many days you think he should be in the forest for, and get on Skype already! xD**

**Koryandrs: thanks, and I will try.**

**Madcombat977: Both are good ideas, and he might have a drop shield, but as for the game; not all ODST's have jetpacks...**

**Ruoch Ravenpoint: I always maintain the same style of writing, and I try to also keep detail up... though I might have failed a bit with this chapter...**


End file.
